Memories
by Renakazama
Summary: Chosokabe Motochika swore to keep his memories with Mouri from his pastlife as a treasure, although it would mean his life is at stake. Motochika x Motonari fic, with Ieyasu x Mitsunari hints, modern era setting, Indonesian language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Walaupun waktu takkan menunggu, **_

_**Tentangmu masih ada dalam benakku.**_

_**Walaupun waktu takkan menunggu,**_

_**Dirimu selalu bertakhta dalam ingatanku.**_

_**Walaupun waktu takkan menunggu,**_

_**Keberadaanmu akan selalu menjadi bagian dari diriku.**_

_**Aku akan terus mengingatmu.**_

_**Mengingatmu, mengingatmu, mengingatmu,**_

_**Sampai angin berhenti menghembus dedaunan,**_

_**Sampai ombak berhenti menghempas karang,**_

_**Sampai matahari berhenti bersinar.**_

_**Aku akan terus, terus mengingatmu,**_

_**Walaupun dunia tak lagi mampu mengingatmu.**_

* * *

><p>Pukul empat sore yang dingin di halaman kampus, aku menggosok kedua telapak tanganku—mencoba mengusir rasa kaku.<p>

Kulihat sekelilingku—masih ramai, dipenuhi para mahasiswa yang baru pulang dari kuliah sore mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, Motochika!"

Seseorang menepuk pundakku—lalu merangkulku ceria.

"Ah, bikin kaget saja kau, Ieyasu."

Pemuda yang merangkulku tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, maaf. Kau sudah selesai untuk hari ini?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu merogoh sakuku—menyalakan pemantik dan membakar sebatang rokok.

"Tiga hari lagi sudah ujian semester, ya…" gumam Ieyasu—mengerutkan keningnya, "Ujian—bahkan selama seminggu penuh. Sialan, bisa botak aku lama-lama."

Aku mengerang pelan.

"Tolong—kumohon, jangan bicarakan soal ujian…" pintaku—kecut.

Ujian dan tugas kuliah adalah topik-topik yang paling kuhindari dalam pembicaraan, namun sialnya—sobatku yang satu ini paling sering membicarakan hal-hal tersebut.

Brengsek.

"Maaf, deh…bagi satu rokoknya, dong."

Kuulurkan sebatang rokok untuknya, lalu ia menyalakan dan menghisapnya—mengepulkan asap tipis dari rongga mulutnya.

"Oh, ya, Motochika," katanya, "Aku dan teman-teman berencana untuk berlibur ke Ehime—di Shikoku selama seminggu, setelah ujian selesai. Kau mau ikut?"

Kukerutkan dahiku.

"Ehime? Lucu sekali tujuan liburanmu. Kenapa nggak Okinawa atau apa, sih? Kau tahu, kalau berlibur, pilih tempat yang hangat-hangat di saat dingin begini."

Ieyasu menggeleng, "Aku sudah mengajak semuanya seperti itu, tapi mereka semua mengeluh soal biaya yang kelewat tinggi. Di saat cuaca dingin, Okinawa penuh turis—dan hotel-hotel penuh. Lagipula, Miyamoto-san bilang, dia punya kakek di Ehime—yang katanya menyewakan penginapan di pinggir pantai dengan harga sangat murah, lengkap dengan _onsen_. Jadinya, ya…"

"_Hello_, aku ketinggalan berita apa, nih?"

Seorang pemuda berjaket biru gelap—dengan satu mata tertutup kain, muncul.

"Kita mau ke Shikoku liburan semester ini," kata Ieyasu, "Aku mengajak Motochika untuk sekalian ikut. Kita perlu istirahat juga setelah menghadapi ujian, 'kan? Kau mau ikut juga, Date-san?"

"_Sounds great_," timpal Date, nyengir lebar, "Aku sih, nggak bakal nolak. Kita, para mahasiswa fakultas teknik, jurusan mesin—pasti gersang dong, kalau tiap hari melihat cowok saja di kampus. Maksudku, coba lihat. Mana ada cewek yang mengambil jurusan ini. Kita perlu banget _refreshing_."

Aku tertawa geli.

"Benar juga, ya," gelakku—mematikan rokokku dan membuangnya, "Setelah ujian sialan ini beres, kita bisa melampiaskannya di Shikoku nanti."

"Ya," lanjut Date, "Ingat, cewek-cewek berbikini di pantai, _onsen_, jeruk _mikan_, dan memancing. Aaah, sepertinya akan jadi _holiday _yang tak terlupakan."

"Kita harus menghadapi ujian dulu, teman-teman," sela Ieyasu—mematikan rokoknya, dan berjalan ke arah luar halaman kampus, "Kita sebaiknya belajar dulu di rumah, baru menyiapkan rencana kita."

"Brengsek—sialan kau, Ieyasu. Sudah kubilang, tolong stop ngomongin ujian laknat itu!" geramku—jengkel.

Date tertawa terbahak-bahak di sampingku.

* * *

><p>Satu minggu berlalu dalam hitungan detik, tanpa terasa.<p>

Ujian telah usai, dan liburan semester telah dimulai.

Rencana liburan yang dibicarakan Ieyasu tempo hari benar-benar dilaksanakan.

Tiga belas mahasiswa fakultas teknik universitasku mengikuti tur liburan ke Ehime—termasuk aku, Ieyasu, dan Date.

Kami menetap di penginapan Shimazu-san, kakek Miyamoto-san—salah satu dari rombongan mahasiswa universitas kami.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ieyasu, penginapannya terletak di dekat pesisir pantai.

"Kita ke penginapan dulu, teman-teman—taruh barang-barang kita, baru kita main-main ke pantai!" seru Miyamoto—pemuda yang bertubuh pendek dan kecil, namun bertenaga dan bersuara nyaring.

"Pembagian kamarnya bagaimana, nih?" sela Ieyasu—agak mengerinyitkan dahinya begitu melihat jumlah peserta tur yang amit-amit banyaknya.

"Kata Jii-chan, satu kamar bisa dipakai sampai lima orang," jawabnya, "Karena kita bertiga-belas, satu kamar ditempati tiga orang saja."

"Kalau begitu, itu kita," kata Date, mendadak muncul di sampingku, "Aku bertiga dengan Chosokabe dan Tokugawa."

Aku dan Ieyasu mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu—ayo, taruh barang-barang kalian dulu! Ini kuncinya—kamar 3, 4, dan 5. Kalian bertiga di kamar 5 ya! Setelah beres, ayo kita keluar dan berenang!"

Date menghela nafas panjang di dalam kamar, sambil meletakkan koper dan tasnya.

"Buset," gumamnya, "Bagaimana anak itu masih bisa punya tenaga setelah perjalanan jauh dari Tokyo ke Ehime?"

"Ah, maksudmu Miyamoto-san?" timpal Ieyasu—sedikit terkikik, "Iya, dia memang enerjik. Aku sendiri…sejujurnya, juga sedikit capek. Mungkin aku akan berenang di pantai besok saja. Sekarang, aku mau jalan-jalan di dekat penginapan saja—lalu malamnya ke pemandian _onsen_."

"_Sounds like a good idea._ Aku juga, Ieyasu," jawab Date—menepuk bahuku, "Kau gimana, Chosokabe?"

"Aku juga jalan-jalan saja di pantai setelah ini," kataku—meregangkan lenganku, "Malamnya aku juga mau berendam di _onsen_."

"Ayo, kita keluar. Miyamoto-san sudah tidak sabar mengajak kita jalan-jalan," ajak Ieyasu.

Kugulung lengan jaketku, dan mengikuti kedua temanku yang berjalan keluar kamar, dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

><p>Kami berpisah dan jalan-jalan ke tempat yang berbeda-beda satu sama lain.<p>

Beberapa dari kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pasar dekat penginapan, beberapa ke taman dekat pasar, dan beberapa lainnya mengikuti Miyamoto-san ke kuil dekat pantai.

Ieyasu mengikuti rombongan Miyamoto-san ke kuil, dan Date ikut rombongan ke pasar.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai dekat penginapan.

Kulepaskan sepatuku, dan menggantinya dengan sepasang sandal yang dipinjamkan Shimazu-san pemilik penginapan.

Aku menuruni tangga yang terletak di undakan batu karang di sekitar tepi pantai.

Begitu kakiku memijak pasir—kurasakan sensasi aneh yang menggeliat, perlahan, lembut di dalam dadaku.

Angin laut mendesir perlahan, meniup wajahku.

Matahari senja turun pelan-pelan—nyaris menyentuh batas cakrawala permukaan laut dan langit.

_Ada sesuatu._

_Seperti panggilan._

Kulepas sandalku—dan kubiarkan telapak kakiku menapak butiran pasir keemasan yang kasar.

Aku melangkah.

Lebih—dan lebih lagi.

Kudekati ombak yang bergulung di pinggir pasir.

Aku terus melangkah.

Hempasan ombak yang lembut menyapu kakiku—buih-buih putih menyentuh kulitku.

Rasanya aneh.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi ke pantai, tapi rasanya sungguh aneh.

Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam diriku—tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

Ada perasaan rindu terhadap sesuatu—yang aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti itu apa.

Kubiarkan ombak menghempas kakiku—membasahi ujung celanaku.

Kupejamkan mataku—mencoba menyelami perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul ini.

Angin membawa bau asin air laut—menghamparkan cerita-cerita lama yang telah lama terpendam di dasar samudra.

_Kau ada di sini._

_Kau ada di sini._

_Kau ada di sisiku sekarang._

Kubuka mataku—dan kualihkan pandanganku ke sekitar.

Sepi—tidak ada orang.

Mataku tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk di undakan batu—menatap lurus ke arah matahari.

Kudekati orang itu.

Seorang pemuda—berwajah tirus, matanya tajam.

Ia duduk dan menggoreskan pensilnya di buku yang dipangkunya.

Menyadari kehadiranku—ia berhenti dan menatapku.

"Halo, selamat sore," kataku—berbasa-basi, "Sedang menikmati matahari sore?"

Ia mendengus—lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke matahari yang makin terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Sedang berlibur ke sini?" tanyanya kembali—padaku, membuatku gagap.

"Eh, yah—iya. Aku dari Tokyo, sedang liburan. Aku bersama teman-temanku ke sini," jawabku—mencoba bersikap ramah, melihat ekspresinya yang nampak jengkel dengan kehadiranku.

"Oh," gumamnya—sambil terus menggoreskan pensilnya di kertas, "Aku juga. Aku sedang liburan ke sini bersama mahasiswa-mahasiswi se-fakultasku, dari Tokyo."

"Kau orang Tokyo juga?" kataku—sambil memperhatikan pekerjaannya, "Wah, lukisan matahari yang bagus. Kau pandai sekali melukis."

Ia buru-buru menutup buku sketsanya.

"Kau mahasiswa universitas A, fakultas teknik?" tanyanya—mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya. Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku juga mahasiswa universitas A, aku fakultas kesenian—jurusan seni rupa. Aku pernah melihat tampangmu di kantor rektor."

Aku melongo—ternyata dia mahasiswa yang kuliah di universitas yang sama denganku.

"Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?" tanyanya lagi—sambil memasukkan buku dan perkakas melukisnya ke dalam tas besar.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku akan bersama-sama mereka sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu mendengus—lalu bangkit.

"Aku tidak punya teman. Aku _tidak pernah_ punya."

Dadaku tercekat mendengar penuturannya—yang gamblang, tanpa sedikitpun rasa segan.

"Hei, jangan ngomong begitu—"

"Kalaupun aku mati nanti—tidak akan ada yang mengingatku. Tidak akan ada yang mengenangku. Jadi, lupakan saja aku. Lupakan saja yang terjadi saat ini."

Ia melangkah, menaiki undakan.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Aku tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya.

"Aku berbeda denganmu. Semua orang akan mengingatmu, tidak akan ada yang melupakanmu. Karena itu, kau tidak usah repot-repot denganku. Selamat tinggal."

Pemuda itu terus melangkah, meninggalkanku sendirian di pantai.

Aku termenung—membeku.

Dadaku gemetar.

* * *

><p>Petang harinya, rombonganku menikmati <em>onsen <em>dan makan malam.

Ieyasu muncul—berpakaian _kimono _ringan, sambil menyeka lehernya dengan handuk.

"Gimana? Enak, mandinya?" tanya Miyamoto-san, nyengir lebar.

"Enak sekali, Miyamoto-san. Terima kasih banyak," jawab Ieyasu—tertawa puas.

"Nah, kita menikmati sedikit _sake _untuk malam pertama kita di Ehime!" seru Miyamoto-san, disusul sorak sorai seluruh rombongan yang antusias.

"Eh? _Sake_? Shimazu-san nggak marah?" kata Ieyasu—tergagap.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kata Jii-chan, kita boleh menikmati sedikit saja. Lagipula, besok kita 'kan mau jalan-jalan, kita tidak boleh mabuk. Ayo, ayo! Angkat gelas semuanya!"

Date mengisi gelasnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo, bersulang, untuk liburan kita di Ehime!"

"KANPAI!"

Gelas-gelas berdenting, dan makan malam disajikan.

Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan.

"Motochika, kau nggak minum?"

Aku tergagap—dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sumpitku.

"Maaf—aku bengong."

Ieyasu dan Date melihatku dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau sakit? tanya Ieyasu, cemas.

"Enggak, kok! Aku cuma bengong sejenak, tadi…ah, sudah—ayo, kita makan!"

Date menyunggingkan senyum—lalu mengisi gelasku dengan lebih banyak _sake_.

"Ayo, Chosokabe! Nikmati liburan kita ini. Jarang-jarang, lho," katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil—dan menenggak gelasku hingga tandas.

"Aaaaah, enak! Hidup Ehime!" seruku—puas, selagi rasa hangat dari _sake _menjalar di tubuhku.

"Hidup Shikoku!" timpal salah satu dari rombonganku—sambil bercanda dan tergelak.

Mataku membesar.

Kepalaku berdering.

Suara-suara bermunculan dari dasar ingatanku—persis buih dari dasar laut yang mengambang naik ke permukaan.

"_**Hidup Shikoku!"**_

"_**Aki telah jatuh! Hidup Shikoku!"**_

"_**Hidup Chosokabe! Kita menang! Kita menang!"**_

"Chosokabe?"

Aku mendadak tersadar—dan Date memandangiku, keheranan.

"A—ayo, Ieyasu! Kau minum juga!" kataku—tertawa, kaku.

Ieyasu ikut memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mau rokok?" kata salah satu temanku yang duduk di sampingku—sambil menawarkan sebatang rokok.

"Ah, aku juga mau," kata Ieyasu.

Kami menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya.

Namun, pikiranku tidak bisa lepas dari kejadian-kejadian yang terus menempel dalam otakku.

Tanah dan laut Shikoku, pemuda di pantai tadi, dan suara yang bergema dalam kepalaku.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau berbeda denganku. Jika aku mati nanti, semua orang akan mengingatku. Tidak akan ada yang melupakanku. Kau—siapa yang mau mengingatmu? Tidak ada. Tidak akan ada yang mau."<em>

"_Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak sepertimu, nilai orang lain di mataku tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk mengingatku. Lupakan saja aku, jangan pernah kau mengenal aku lagi. Itu lebih baik."_

"_Aki telah jatuh! Aki telah jatuh! Kita menang, Aniki! Kita menang!"_

"_Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Motochika?"_

"_Ya. Tolong, Ieyasu—jangan coba halangi aku."_

"_Hidup Shikoku! Hidup Chosokabe! Kita menang!"_

"…_Lupakan aku…kau tidak perlu mengingatku…aku tidak pantas…"_

"_Mouri—hei…..Mouri…MOURIIIII!"_

Aku terperanjat—lalu melompat.

Aku berada di atas _futon_, di antara Ieyasu dan Date yang terlelap.

Mimpi.

Ternyata tadi itu hanya mimpi.

Kuusap keringat yang membasahi dahiku, dan menyentuh dadaku perlahan.

Penuh debar yang terlalu kencang.

Tadi itu mimpi—tapi, rasanya begitu nyata.

Pemuda itu—pemuda yang melukis di pantai tadi sore.

Ia muncul di mimpiku.

Seketika, perasaan yang familier menyusupiku.

Di dalam kamar penginapan yang gelap dan pengap, bisa kulihat langit biru berawan Shikoku yang cerah.

Kurasakan angin laut menderu—meniup rambutku, dan bau asin garam laut menyerbu inderaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walaupun waktu takkan menunggu, <strong>_

_**Tentangmu masih ada dalam benakku.**_

_**Walaupun waktu takkan menunggu,**_

_**Dirimu selalu bertakhta dalam ingatanku.**_

_**Walaupun waktu takkan menunggu,**_

_**Keberadaanmu akan selalu menjadi bagian dari diriku.**_

_**Aku akan terus mengingatmu.**_

_**Mengingatmu, mengingatmu, mengingatmu,**_

_**Walaupun semua orang tidak mengingatmu,**_

_**Walaupun seluruh dunia tidak mengingatmu,**_

_**Aku akan terus, terus mengingatmu,**_

_**Bahkan kematian pun tidak akan menghentikanku untuk mengingat dirimu.**_

_**Kenangan ini, aku akan terus menyimpannya.**_

—_**demi dirimu seorang. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau anggap berharga?**_

_**Tidak punya?**_

_**Apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau sebut sahabat?**_

_**Tidak punya?**_

_**Apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau cintai?**_

_**Tidak punya?**_

_**Kalau begitu, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mengingatmu—jika kau sudah mati nanti.**_

_**Akan tetapi, izinkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mengingatmu.**_

_**Mengenangmu, dan menyimpan kristal ingatan ini dalam diriku—untuk selamanya.**_

_**Aku berjanji.**_

* * *

><p>"Wah, cuacanya cerah sekali. Sepertinya sekarang bakal enak sekali untuk berenang di pantai. Ya, kan, teman-teman?"<p>

Aku dan Ieyasu mengangguk, penuh semangat.

"Omong-omong, kalian sudah bawa pakaian renang, belum?" sela Ieyasu.

Ada kesunyian mendadak dari Date.

"…Maaf mengecewakan kalian, tapi sepertinya aku nggak bawa," ujarnya—sambil tersenyum masam.

"Kau ini, gimana sih…..kau yang mengajak kita berenang, malah kau yang nggak bawa pakaian renang," omelku.

"Sudahlah, Motochika. Di dekat sini ada pertokoan, tidak? Mungkin Date bisa membeli satu," kata Ieyasu, menengahi.

Kuangkat bahuku—tidak berkomentar, namun toh berjalan ke arah Shimazu-san yang sedang berjualan di kios penginapannya.

"Kakek," kataku, "Ada nggak toko yang menjual pakaian renang di dekat sini?"

"Pakaian renang? Hmmm…coba ke pertokoan dua blok dari sini, mungkin ada yang menjualnya," jawab Shimazu-san.

Setelah menanyakan jalan pada Shimazu-san, aku berjalan ke Date dan Ieyasu.

"Katanya dua blok dari sini," ujarku, "Ada pertokoan. Mungkin kita bisa beli satu di sana."

"_Well,_ tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, ke sana," kata Date—santai.

"Tunggu, kita juga ikut?" sergahku.

"Iya lah."

Sambil menggerutu, aku mengikuti Date yang berjalan dengan riang—sementara Ieyasu mengikuti kami di belakang sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tunggu, Motochika! Itukah toko yang dimaksud Shimazu-san?" kata Ieyasu mendadak, sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Yah, coba saja kita masuk. Ayo, Date—kau yang ingin beli baju renang, kan? Sana, pilih."

Begitu memasuki toko tersebut, kulihat serombongan pemuda-pemudi sedang berada di dalam—sibuk memilih-milih baju kaus dan _T-shirt_.

Dilihat dari usia mereka—nampaknya tak berbeda jauh dari kami.

Apa mereka juga rombongan mahasiswa atau pelajar SMA yang sedang berlibur ke sini?

"Eh, Motochika—sini, deh," ujar Date—memanggilku, mengalihkan perhatianku.

Ia menunjukkan selembar celana renang yang sangat…minim.

Sangat ketat. Seperti model _speedo_.

"Kalau kau yang pakai ini, kayaknya bakal kelihatan _macho_, deh," desisnya—geli.

"Sialan kau. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pakai?" balasku, kesal.

Ieyasu mengaruk hidungnya, "Yah, sebenarnya tak apa-apa, sih. Tapi, model itu…"

Kemudian, wajahnya memerah.

"Hayo, mikir apa kau, Tokugawa?" kata Date—menepuk bahu Ieyasu, sambil tergelak.

"Aku—ah, sudahlah. Ayo, Date-san. Katanya kau ingin berenang? Kenapa kau tidak lekas pilih satu dan kita bergegas ke pantai sekarang," tukasnya—sambil menepis tangan Date.

Selagi Date dan Ieyasu tertawa sambil bersenda gurau, kuperhatikan sekelompok anak-anak muda yang sedang berbelanja di dekat kami.

Salah seorang dari mereka menarik perhatianku.

Pemuda itu berdiri di pojok ruangan—ia melengos, kemudian ia berjalan keluar toko.

Aku mengingatnya—dia pemuda yang kemarin sore kutemui di tepi pantai.

"Eh, Mouri-san, tuh," sela seorang gadis—berbicara pada gadis lainnya, "Lagi-lagi dia begitu."

"Aku tahu," balas temannya—memasang tampang jengkel, "Dia memang orang yang nggak lucu. Aneh banget."

"Susah banget ya, dia diajak bicara. Mungkin dia memang anti-sosial?"

Seketika, aku mematung.

_Mouri? Nama orang itu Mouri?_

_Nama itu menggelegar di mimpiku semalam—apa itu tentang pemuda itu?_

_Ini aneh._

_Kenapa rasanya aku sudah lama mengenal orang itu? Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin—_

"Chosokabe! Kalau kau bengong, kita tinggal, lho!"

Aku terkejut—ternyata Date dan Ieyasu sudah berdiri di samping kasir.

"Iya, iya. Ayo, berangkat. Nanti kita ketinggalan yang lainnya di pantai," jawabku—cepat.

Begitu kami bertiga meninggalkan toko, kulihat pemuda itu masih berdiri di luar—menyandarkan bahunya di tembok.

Kualihkan pandanganku, dan berlari—menyusul Date dan Ieyasu yang melesat lebih dulu daripadaku.

* * *

><p>"CHOSOKABEEE!"<p>

Date mengumpat marah—sewaktu air laut menciprati wajahnya, dari bola voli yang kulempar.

"Ups, meleset," celetukku—memeletkan lidah.

"_Shit_! Kau akan membayarnya, Chosokabe!"

Ieyasu muncul, dan nampak gagap.

"Eh, jangan berantem, dong. Nanti nggak enak sama yang lain," ujarnya—cemas.

Kulihat matahari yang makin tenggelam, dan warna langit yang berubah kemerahan.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" tanyaku, "Nggak terasa, waktu cepat berlalu, ya."

"Pukul tujuh sore," jawab Ieyasu, melirik arlojinya, "Bagaimana? Sudah cukup?"

"Ya, sepertinya sudah cukup," kata Date—berjalan keluar dari air, dan mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk, "Besok pagi kita berenang ke sini lagi. Sekalian, aku mau membalas Chosokabe untuk hari ini."

"Maaf, aku mau jalan-jalan di pantai sebentar—sebelum pulang ke penginapan," sergahku cepat—membuat Date dan Ieyasu melongo keheranan.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, sih. Jangan kemalaman, ya, Motochika," kata Ieyasu.

Aku mengangguk—lalu melambai ke arah rombonganku yang menjauh, lalu lenyap.

Kulihat pantai sekelilingku yang sepi.

Suara ombak berdebur, butiran pasir di telapak kakiku, dan matahari yang terbenam di permukaan laut.

Angin berdesir—menyibak wajahku yang kasar, terkena garam laut.

Di undakan yang sama, pemuda itu duduk.

Ia sibuk melukis di buku gambar di pangkuannya.

Pelan-pelan, kudekati dia.

"Menggambar lagi?"

Ia terkesiap—dan mendongak kepadaku.

Ekspresi wajahnya langsung getas melihatku.

"Kau lagi," gumamnya—kaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Kulihat buku gambarnya. Kali ini, ia sedang menggambar cangkang kerang yang terdampar di pinggir pantai.

"Wah, ini jauh lebih bagus dari kemarin," komentarku, "Sangat—artistik. Kau benar-benar jago."

Ia hanya mendengus pelan—wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan ketertarikan.

"Namaku Chosokabe Motochika," ujarku—ringan, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, "Siapa namamu?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak menjabat tanganku—hanya menatap dingin matahari yang tenggelam.

"Aku Mouri Motonari," jawabnya—singkat.

Kemudian, kepalaku seperti tersambar petir.

Isi otakku berdenyut nyeri.

"_**Mouri Motonari—penguasa Chugoku. Senang berkenalan, Setan Laut."**_

"_**Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Motochika."**_

"_**Pada akhirnya…aku tidak dapat meraih…segalanya. Bahkan…kau juga…Chosokabe…"**_

"_**Mouri…? Mouri? Hei—kalau kau mau bercanda, ini tidak lucu."**_

"…_**jangan…lupakan saja aku, Chosokabe…lupakan…"**_

"_**Mouri? Mouri? MOURIIIII?"**_

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Begitu sadar—aku sudah setengah bersimpuh, dan pemuda tersebut berdiri—memegangi bahuku.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa," kataku—memegangi kepalaku yang berdentam-dentam.

"Kau terlalu banyak kena matahari," katanya—sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari bahuku, "Kau sudah berenang di sini dari tadi siang, kan? Pulanglah. Mandi air hangat, dan tidur."

"Sebelumnya, Mouri-san—" aku bangkit, lalu mengambil sebuah cangkang kerang yang sedang dilukisnya, "Bolehkah kita bertemu lagi?"

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Aku lumayan tertarik denganmu. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu—yang kucari selama ini," kataku—sambil mengembalikan cangkang itu ke tangannya.

"Mencari apa, kau? Aneh sekali—apa yang ingin kau temukan dari diriku?" balasnya—dingin.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Aku hanya merasa—ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku, semenjak aku memijak tanah dan laut Shikoku ini," ujarku, "Dan aku merasa selangkah lebih dekat untuk menemukannya—setelah bertemu denganmu."

Ia mendengus—mengejek, "Yah, terserahmu. Aku tidak peduli."

Mouri menutup bukunya—dan berjalan menaiki undakan.

"Salam, kalau nanti kita bertemu lagi—Chosokabe."

Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia lenyap—diiringi bayang-bayang senja.

Kukepalkan tanganku.

"Ya," bisikku—berat, "Sampai ketemu lagi."

* * *

><p>Pagi keesokan harinya, rombonganku memutuskan untuk memancing bersama-sama.<p>

Namun, karena perahu yang dapat digunakan untuk memancing ke tengah laut terbatas, hanya enam orang yang dapat pergi ke tengah untuk memancing—dengan menggunakan dua perahu.

Aku dan Ieyasu menaiki salah satu perahu, sementara Date memilih untuk memancing di pinggir laut bersama sisa anggota rombongan.

Selain Ieyasu, aku menaiki perahu itu bersama dengan Shimazu-san dan seorang nelayan.

"Kalian sudah berapa kali memancing?" tanya Shimazu-san, bersemangat.

"Ehm—kalau saya, ini yang pertama kalinya, Shimazu-san," jawab Ieyasu.

"Kalau kau, Chosokabe?" tanya Shimazu-san kembali.

Pikiranku melayang.

Aku tidak pernah memancing sebelumnya—namun, instingku berkata lain.

Aku merasa—aku pernah mengikat kail, menarik sesuatu yang sangat berat dari air, menembus angin laut yang menghempas wajahku—

Namun, yang terlontar dari mulutku hanya—

"Ini pertama kalinya saya memancing, Shimazu-san."

Shimazu-san tertawa, dan menepuk bahu kami berdua.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus, dan kalian pasti akan kubuat menjadi pemancing top hanya dalam waktu satu jam!" ujarnya—riang.

Mau tak mau, aku dan Ieyasu tertawa mendengar penuturannya.

"Kau bisa mengikat kail, Chosokabe?" kata Shimazu-san—tercengang melihat tanganku yang sibuk membuat simpul di benang pancing, "Bukankah kau bilang kalau ini pertama kalinya kau memancing?"

"Insting, Shimazu-san," jawabku—bergurau, "Ayah dan kakekku dulunya suka memancing, mungkin kebiasaan itu jadi mendarah daging di keluarga saya."

"Omong-omong, Shimazu-san," sela Ieyasu, "Awan hitam di langit sebelah sana—kok, tampaknya berbahaya, ya?"

Benar saja kata Ieyasu, segumpal awan hitam muncul di langit—sementara angin berhembus makin kencang, dan ombak meninggi.

"Wah, aku takut mengecewakan kalian—anak-anak. Tapi, sepertinya kita tidak jadi memancing hari ini. Kita harus turun ke darat sesegera mungkin," geramnya—walaupun nada kecemasan tidak mampu ia sembunyikan dari suaranya.

Shimazu-san menginstruksikan nelayan yang mengemudikan perahu untuk memepercepat laju pelayarannya—namun ombak yang tinggi dan kencang membuatnya kesulitan.

"Anu, pak," ujarku, "Coba mesin perahunya dimatikan dulu, baru dinyalakan ulang. Supaya mesinnya lebih memanas dan lajunya lebih kencang."

Si nelayan memandangku bingung, lalu mencoba menjalankan saranku.

"Wah, kau benar. Kita bisa ngebut sedikit. Kau hebat sekali, Chosokabe!" puji Shimazu-san, tampak kagum.

Kugaruk kepalaku, "Yah, hal yang biasa bagi mahasiswa jurusan mesin, Shimazu-san."

"Kita sebaiknya cepat sedikit, pak," gumam Ieyasu—nampak khawatir menyaksikan perubahan cuaca yang mendadak, "Sepertinya, badai akan memburuk."

Belum lama berselang, sebuah ombak besar menggulung, lalu menghempas perahu kami.

Aku berguling-guling di dasar perahu, dan Ieyasu terjungkal—terjerembab di pangkuanku.

"Aaaah!"

"Sudah lama aku tak menghadapi ombak seperti ini," seru Shimazu-san, "Bertahanlah, anak-anak! Kita akan melewati ini!"

Kemudian, kilat menyambar—bunyi guruh memekakkan, dan ombak bergulung-gulung liar.

"Waah, ini seperti di film-film!" seruku—merasa asyik, walaupun agak takut juga.

"Motochika, ini nggak lucu!" jerit Ieyasu—khawatir.

Dengan waktu tak lebih dari beberapa detik yang sangat singkat, kurasakan perahu melayang—dan aku terhempas.

Jauh.

Jauh sekali.

Kulihat Ieyasu mengulurkan tangannya—hendak meraihku, namun sia-sia.

Aku jatuh—terhempas ke dalam balutan ombak yang tinggi.

"MOTOCHIKA!"

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga—untuk menjaga agar tubuhku tetap mengambang di permukaan.

Ternyata sulit sekali. Aku terlalu meremehkan laut.

Perahu kami terombang-ambing lebih jauh lagi—gelombang laut seolah menyeretku, menjauhkanku dari perahu.

Ieyasu memanjat pinggir perahu, hendak melompat ke laut yang mengganas—namun Shimazu-san memegangi tubuhnya.

"Motochika! Motochika!"

Aku menggapai-gapai, mencoba berenang mendekati mereka—namun aku terseret ombak lebih jauh lagi.

Aku tersedak—air laut yang asin tidak sengaja masuk ke hidung dan mulutku.

Pandanganku kabur.

"MOTOCHIKAAAAA!"

Kemudian—buih-buih putih menyelimutiku, dan tubuhku terkubur sepenuhnya dalam air.

* * *

><p>Mataku tertutup—aku tidak melihat apa-apa.<p>

Tapi, aku tahu—aku sedang tenggelam.

Di dalam laut yang dingin.

Bau karat dan asin mengelilingiku.

Tubuhku berat—aku tidak bisa menggerakkan sejengkal pun dari tangan dan kakiku.

_Apakah ini akhir semuanya?_

Aku sempat berpikir begitu—sebelum sebuah cahaya menembus kelopak mataku yang terbungkam.

Kubuka mata kananku—mataku satu-satunya, dan sebuah siluet muncul dari permukaan air.

Wajahnya—sangat jernih, muncul beriringan dengan cahaya yang menembus laut.

"_**Bangun, Chosokabe."**_

Aku mendengus—geli.

Persis seperti di film-film, pikirku—di mana malaikat kematian akan menjemput begitu ajal seseorang tiba.

Namun—aku tidak merasakan kematian darinya.

Aku merasakan—sesuatu yang lain.

Namun apakah itu—aku tidak tahu.

Tubuhku tertelan cahaya putih yang membutakan itu, dan aku merasa melayang-layang—seperti di langit.

_Dari laut ke langit._

Ya, dari laut—ke langit.

* * *

><p>Aku terbatuk-batuk—dan nafas menghambur masuk ke tenggorokanku yang dicekoki air laut.<p>

Dadaku sakit—dan tubuhku nyeri.

Kurasakan pasir di permukaan kulitku, dan aku terbangun.

Wajah Mouri muncul.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya—datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Aku melongo, terengah-engah.

"Kau? Aku—aku…?"

"MOTOCHIKA!"

Ieyasu menerobos kumpulan orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekelilingku, dan melempar lengannya ke tubuhku.

Ia terisak-isak, gemetaran.

"Motochika…kau selamat…syukurlah…..aku—"

"Ieyasu…? Aku—?"

"Kau diselamatkan orang itu," kata Date—sambil menunjuk kepada Mouri, "Dia yang pertama menemukanmu terapung di laut, dan menarikmu ke pantai. Dia juga yang memberikanmu pertolongan pertama."

Aku terpana—bingung mencerna kejadian yang terlalu cepat berputar di otakku.

"Chosokabe-san harus ke rumah sakit," sergah salah seorang temanku di rombongan, "Ia terlalu lama di laut, bisa-bisa dia terkena hipotermia."

"Ya, kurasa itu jalan terbaik. Ayo, Chosokabe," timpal Date—menarik lenganku.

Kutepis tangan Date—dan kulepaskan pelukan Ieyasu, aku memaksakan kakiku berdiri, dan mendekati Mouri.

"Mouri, kau—"

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku," katanya, "Lagipula, aku akan segera melupakanmu. Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih pada teman-temanmu yang begitu memperhatikanmu. Pergilah, kau dicemaskan oleh teman-temanmu."

Kugertakkan gigiku.

"Kalau kau memang tidak peduli padaku—lantas mengapa kau menolongku, bahkan kau yang paling pertama menolongku? Jangan bersikap bodoh seperti itu—kau—"

Kakiku tak sanggup menyangga tubuhku lagi, aku terlalu lemas untuk berdiri.

"Mouri…aku…"

Tepat sebelum aku ambruk ke pelukannya, wajahnya berubah keruh—terkejut.

Suara-suara tumpuk tindih, dan tubuhku menggigil—kaku.

Aku kembali pada kegelapan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aku bilang padanya—kalau aku mencari sesuatu yang hilang dariku.**_

_**Mungkin saja, aku bisa menemukan itu dari dirinya.**_

_**Tapi, sesuatu itu apa?**_

_**Apakah yang hilang dariku?**_

_**Apakah yang hilang dariku—yang dapat kutemukan di dirinya?**_

_**Aku tidak tahu—aku tidak tahu—aku tidak tahu!**_

* * *

><p>Butuh waktu sekitar semenit untukku bangkit dari ranjang dan membungkam jam bekerku yang terus berdering.<p>

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Kupandang beranda kamarku yang kering—terjemur matahari pagi.

Gedung-gedung tinggi dan padat Tokyo menjulang di pelataran—sejauh mata memandang.

Aku baru tersadar—seminggu sudah lewat dengan cepatnya, semenjak kecelakaan di liburan di Shikoku.

Tubuhku sudah bugar kembali, walaupun kepalaku jadi semakin sering sakit dan suara-suara makin sering berdering.

Sebelum kembali ke Tokyo dari Shikoku, aku sempat mencari Mouri, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ia sudah lebih dahulu pulang ke Tokyo—sehari sebelum rombonganku berkemas-kemas.

Ia berkunjung ke Shikoku dengan rekan-rekannya sesama mahasiswa fakultas kesenian, dalam rangka liburan—sama seperti rombonganku.

Aku tidak yakin dirinya juga memanggil mereka 'teman', atau 'sahabat'.

Kuhela nafasku, dan membuka pintu kulkas—mengambil sebuah kotak susu karton, dan kutenggak isinya.

"Liburanmu masih tersisa seminggu lagi," kataku—pada diriku sendiri.

Jarum jam berdetak—memecahkan kesunyian.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Motochika?"

Kulempar kotak susu itu dinding—menghamburkan kemarahanku yang tak terbendung.

_**Selalu saja begitu—selalu saja!**_

_**Setiap kali aku mengejarmu, kau pasti selalu kabur—lari.**_

_**Berhentilah berlari, Mouri.**_

_**Tolong berhenti.**_

_**Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian—seorang diri seperti itu?**_

_**Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri.**_

_**Kumohon.**_

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang kampus—ke area bengkel, di mana tempat itu sering digunakan sebagai tempat praktek para mahasiswa.<p>

"Ooh, Chosokabe! Kau sudah tiba!" seru salah seorang mahasiswa yang belepotan oli di wajahnya.

Sekitar lima-enam orang yang sedang sibuk di bengkel berhenti bekerja—dan menghambur ke arahku.

"Kudengar dari Tokugawa, kau kecelakaan kapal saat berlibur di Ehime? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka?" tanya salah satu dari mereka—nampak cemas.

Aku tersenyum—menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, aku sempat hipotermia selama dua hari, tapi aku sudah tak apa-apa."

Mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Omong-omong, ngapain kalian di sini? Bukankah kita masih liburan lagi seminggu?" tanyaku—menunjuk hasil pekerjaan mereka di bengkel.

"Kami ikutan kontes modif motor, _deadline_-nya besok. Makanya, kami pinjam bengkel di kampus untuk membereskannya."

"Hmm, gimana kalau aku bantu sedikit?" tanyaku—menawarkan bantuan.

"J—jangan, ah, Chosokabe! Kau kan, baru sembuh! Kau juga pasti masih capek sehabis dari Shikoku, lebih baik tidak usah, deh."

"Tidak apa-apa, teman-teman. Aku sudah sehat, kok. Ayo, kemarikan kunci inggris itu—aku akan membantu kalian untuk sentuhan terakhir," kataku—mantap.

"Wah, makasih banyak, Chosokabe," kata mereka—serempak, "Senang sekali rasanya punya sahabat sebaik kau."

Pikiranku kembali terbang ke Mouri.

"_**Kau punya banyak sahabat. Namamu pasti tak akan pernah dilupakan—walaupun kau sudah mati nanti."**_

"_**Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku juga pasti akan melupakanmu, jadi kau tidak usah mengingatku lagi. Lupakan aku, Chosokabe. Lupakan…"**_

Aku menggeleng.

Kucengkeram kunci inggris di tanganku.

"Ayo, kita rombak motor ini supaya makin ganteng," kataku—nyengir.

Suara riuh dari bengkel terus berdentam.

* * *

><p>Seusai membantu sedikit, aku berpamitan dengan teman-temanku, dan berjalan-jalan di taman kota.<p>

Kubeli sekaleng kopi panas dari _vending machine_, dan kutenggak isinya sekali teguk.

Aku mendesah.

Kugosok telapak tanganku—mengusir rasa dingin.

Tokyo memang jauh lebih dingin dibanding Ehime yang terletak di selatan.

Udara perkotaan yang agak pengap menyusupi paru-paruku, berbeda dengan angin laut yang segar—meniup garam kering di wajahku.

Sinar mentari yang hangat di Ehime—seolah lenyap, ditelan awan gelap yang membayangi langit Tokyo.

Begitu juga keberadaan Mouri saat ini.

Kuremas kaleng di tanganku, lalu kulempar ke tempat sampah di sebelahku.

_**Aku ingin menemuinya.**_

_**Aku harus bertemu dengannya.**_

Mendadak—secercah cahaya terbersit di benakku.

Aku baru ingat, kalau dia mahasiswa yang bersekolah di universitas yang sama denganku.

Aku tinggal mencari alamatnya di kantor rektor saja, kan?

Sambil menyadari kebodohanku, kupukuli kepalaku sendiri—merasa sangat bego.

Tiba-tiba, sekelompok orang berkumpul di taman.

Sekitar sepuluh orang lebih.

Mereka membawa pentungan dan senjata tumpul lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara jeritan dan erangan terdengar.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku di bangku taman, dan bergegas ke arah datangnya suara tadi.

Mataku membulat.

Date—sedang berkelahi dengan segerombolan orang-orang tadi.

Wajahnya babak belur—darah bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Dua orang lainnya terkapar di tanah, tak bergerak.

"DATE!" seruku—merangsek ke tengah-tengah perkelahian tersebut.

Ia tergagap melihat kemunculanku.

"Chosokabe? Jangan ke sini!"

Kemudian—kurasakan sebuah hantaman keras menimpa kepalaku dari samping, dan aku terpental ke pinggir—jatuh berdebuk.

"Apa dia juga anggota gengmu, Maa-kun?" sembur salah seorang pengeroyok yang bersenjatakan pentungan, meludah ke kepala orang yang terkapar di tanah.

Aku mengerang, lalu bangkit.

"Date, apa-apaan ini?" seruku—marah, memegangi kepalaku yang nyut-nyutan.

Date menggigit bibirnya, dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Mereka ini cuma geng sampah yang beraninya main keroyokan di masa-masa SMA-ku dulu," geramnya, "Dan mereka sekarang menyerang teman-temanku!"

"Oh, begitu? Mereka main balas dendam atau apa, begitu? Sini, aku juga bantu kau beri mereka pelajaran," ujarku—sambil menggulung lengan jaketku.

Date terkesiap, dan mendorongku mundur.

"Jangan macam-macam, Chosokabe! Ini urusanku! Kau tidak usah ikut campur!"

"Mereka menggampar kepalaku tahu!" balasku—sengit, "Mereka tidak akan kubiarkan lolos dengan satu-dua tinju di wajah mereka!"

"Ayo, berhenti berkelahi antar sesama kalian," desis pemimpin geng pengeroyok tersebut, "Lawan kalian adalah kami, bukan?

Tanpa aba-aba, perkelahian meletus seperti berondong jagung dalam oven.

Date menyarangkan tinju ke kiri-kanan, menyerang membabi buta.

Aku meraung, menendang, meninju, melempar apa yang ada di hadapanku.

Tetap saja, dua lawan belasan orang memang berat sebelah.

Dua orang memitingku ke tanah, dan menghajarku.

Seseorang memegangi Date dari belakang, dan seseorang lagi menendangi perutnya.

Aku berontak, dan menghempaskan dua orang penyerangku—lalu aku berbalik memukuli mereka hingga kepala mereka berdarah.

Mendadak, salah seorang dari mereka menghunus sebilah pisau lipat kecil dari sakunya—dan menghujamkannya ke arah Date.

"AWAS!"

Sebelum ia sempat menusuk Date, aku melompat—dan meninju wajah si penyerang.

"Hampir saja, Chosokabe," geramnya, "_Thanks_."

Dua orang yang terbaring di tanah tadi bangun—dan berlari kepada Date seperti kesetanan.

"Kak Masamune!" seru mereka.

"Kalian!" Date terperangah, "Jangan bengong saja di sana, cepat kabur!"

Belum lama perkelahian berlangsung, tiba-tiba tiga-empat orang polisi muncul—dan suasana langsung kacau.

Gerombolan tersebut lari terbirit-birit, dan Date menyeret dua rekannya yang babak belur untuk ikut kabur.

"Kau juga harus kabur, Chosokabe!" serunya, "Aku tak ingin kau ditangkap gara-gara aku."

Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu melesat.

Seorang polisi mengejarku—namun aku tidak mau menyerah.

Aku melompat keluar dari pagar, dan bersembunyi di balik gang kecil yang gelap.

Si polisi kehilangan jejakku—dan ia kembali mengejar anggota geng yang tersisa.

Aku tersengal-sengal—dan keluar pelan-pelan dari tempat persembunyianku.

Kututup lenganku yang memar dan berdarah dengan jaketku.

Sekujur tubuhku ngilu—pedih.

Sakit.

Langit Tokyo makin gelap—dan tak lama kemudian, gerimis turun perlahan.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan di bawah rintik hujan, bernafas dengan sangat berat.

Bisa kurasakan tulang-tulangku berderit, dan permukaan kulitku sakit.

Walaupun sekujur tubuhku menjerit kesakitan, aku memaksakan diriku untuk terus berjalan.

Terus berjalan.

Terus…

* * *

><p>Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku akan mencapai apartemenku.<p>

Sayangnya, tubuhku tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi.

Dengan tubuh basah kuyup oleh hujan, dan luka-luka yang menganga, aku ambruk.

Aku terlentang—menghadap langit mendung yang masih memuntahkan hujan deras.

Basah. Dingin. Sakit.

Pikiranku berkelana ke dasar laut Shikoku yang dingin, tubuhku tenggelam—ditarik ke dalam kegelapan.

Bau karat dan asin garam mengelilingiku.

Nafasku berat.

Saat aku hendak menutup mataku—tiba-tiba setitik warna merah muncul, membuatku tersadar.

Sesosok pemuda muncul—dengan payung berwarna merah—berdiri di atasku.

Aku mendengus—nyengir kecil.

"Yo, Mouri."

Ia menatapku—keheranan.

"Kau sedang apa di situ?" tanyanya—dingin, "Kau habis dihajar oleh orang lain? Menyedihkan sekali."

"Heh—aku juga nggak mau dihajar, tahu," geramku—sambil masih terus terlentang di tanah, "Ini semua karena sahabatku sedang dihajar, jadinya aku juga membantunya. Tahu-tahu, aku ikut babak belur juga."

Wajahnya berubah—makin masam.

"Terserahmu," katanya, "Tapi aku beritahu kau satu hal, inilah yang terjadi jika kau mengorbankan semuanya demi sesuatu yang kau sebut sebagai _sahabat_."

Aku bangun—mengaduh sedikit akibat luka-lukaku.

"Kau terluka karena kesalahan sahabatmu—bukan kesalahanmu sendiri yang kau perbuat? Konyol sekali. Hanya orang-orang tolol yang—"

"Dengar, ya, Mouri," potongku—berdiri, mencengkeram pundaknya—kesal, "Itu hanya kata-kata orang yang tidak punya sahabat sepertimu. Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti aku!"

Ia tercekat—tubuhnya kaku di cengkeramanku.

"AKU PUNYA BANYAK SAHABAT!" raungku, "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGECEWAKAN MEREKA! KARENA MEREKALAH YANG AKAN MENGINGATKU—MENJAGA NAMAKU AGAR TETAP HIDUP DI SAAT AKU MATI SUATU HARI NANTI!"

Matanya membulat—menatapku berat.

"ORANG SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTIKU! AKU JUGA—TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI ORANG SEPERTIMU!"

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku lemas—aku jatuh.

Ia memegangiku, kaget—tergagap.

"Cho—Chosokabe?"

Kesadaranku memudar.

"CHOSOKABE?

Payung merah di tangan Mouri tergeletak di lumpur becek—diterpa hujan yang makin deras.

* * *

><p>Belum lama, aku terbangun.<p>

Mouri ada di sampingku—menggotongku ke dalam apartemenku.

"M—Mouri—"

"Diam saja kau," desisnya, "Jangan banyak omong."

Ia membuka jaketku—mengambil sebuah baskom dan kain.

Tanpa belas kasihan—ia tempelkan kain basah di luka-lukaku yang menganga lebar.

"AUUUUUUUH!"

"Berisik. Sudah kubilang, jangan ribut," omelnya—sambil terus menyeka lukaku dengan kain basah.

"Begitu, ya, caramu menolong orang?" gumamku—sambil mendengus, geli, "Aduh, sakit, tahu."

"Setahuku, waktu ini—kau kena hipotermia sewaktu tenggelam di Shikoku, bukan?" tanyanya, "Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan lagi? Nanti kau sakit lagi."

Kugigit bibirku—menahan rasa sakit, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Ia berdiri, lalu menengok kanan-kiri.

"Kamar mandimu di mana? Ada bak mandinya?" tanyanya.

"Tepat di depanmu. Ada, sih, tapi—jangan bilang kau mau mandi di apartemenku—"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, ia menghambur masuk—dan menyalakan keran bak mandi.

"Hei—ap—"

Dalam kecepatan kilat, ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi, dan membuka bajuku.

"Apa-apaan—"

Ia langsung membuka bajunya—dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diduga.

"Jangan ribut, Chosokabe."

Mouri mendekap tubuhku yang menggigil—dan aku terlonjak, kaget bukan main.

"Astaga! Kau ini!" geramku.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Aku hanya memberimu pertolongan pertama. Seperti yang kulakukan padamu di Shikoku seminggu yang lalu."

Oh—sialan.

"Kukira, kau itu homo—atau semacamnya," desisku—selagi wajahku memanas.

Ia mendecak—jengkel.

Tapi, benar juga—tubuhku yang gemetaran berhenti menggigil, dan rasanya badanku mulai menghangat.

"Sepertinya sudah beres. Sekarang, kau ke kamar mandi. Masuk ke bak, dan jangan banyak omong," titahnya.

"Tunggu dulu—apa—"

Berhubung tubuhku sedang lemas, ia menyeretku ke kamar mandi—dan mengangkatku dengan susah payah.

Tiba-tiba, Mouri kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan ia limbung—membuat tubuhnya dan _aku_ tercebur sekaligus ke dalam bak.

"Lihat, orang pintar! Bagus banget hasil pekerjaanmu!" omelku.

Aku tercekat.

Kulihat wajah Mouri dari dekat—bersemu kemerahan, dan bulu matanya yang lentik.

Wajahnya basah—dan tetesan air yang bening menitik dari kulitnya.

"_**Kau nangis?"**_

"_**Berisik, Chosokabe! Pergi, sana! PERGI!"**_

"_**Kuberitahu kau, ya. Tidak baik menahan tangis, tahu. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Jangan ditahan-tahan."**_

"_**Minggir, Chosokabe. Biarkan aku sendiri."**_

"_**Tidak—tidak mau."**_

"_**Chosokabe!"**_

"_**Aku akan terus di sini. Di sisimu. Sampai kau berhenti menangis."**_

Tangan Mouri meraih wajahku—lalu membuka penutup mata yang menutup mata kiriku.

"Mata ini," bisiknya, "Aku yakin, dia punya banyak cerita."

Aku tersenyum.

"Rasanya, aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dariku. Aku sudah mendapatkannya darimu."

Perlahan—kudekati wajahnya.

Kusentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku—membiarkan nafasnya beradu dengan wajahku.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya," katanya.

"Oh ya?"

"Di Shikoku waktu itu. Waktu kau tenggelam dengan sangat memalukan."

Aku melongo.

"JADI—KAU—MELAKUKAN ITU DI HADAPAN ORANG BANYAK?" jeritku—sambil melompat, membuat air dari bak tumpah ke lantai.

Ia mengangguk—lurus.

"DI HADAPAN IEYASU—DATE—DAN SEMUA TEMAN-TEMANKU? ASTAGA—"

"Itu wajar saja, kan. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan ada di sini—menjerit-jerit seperti cewek. Pasti kau sudah berada di lubang kuburmu sekarang.

Aku menggeram—jengkel.

"Kau memang homo—ternyata, ya…" desisku.

"Kau sendiri," balasnya.

Hening mendadak—dan bunyi kecipak air di bak menggema di kamar mandi.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau ingat, Mouri? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya—di Shikoku. Kau ingat?"

Ia mengerinyitkan alisnya.

"Aku berhasil mengingatnya. Semuanya. Tentangku—tentangmu. Tapi, kau tidak ingat?"

Kusambar lengannya, dan kami tercebur lagi ke dalam bak.

"Biarlah. Aku sudah puas. Aku senang—kau berada di sisiku sekali lagi. Aku sudah puas…"

"Chosokabe?"

"Aku tak peduli kau punya sahabat atau tidak—yang penting, aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu, untuk terus mengingatmu—apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengingatmu, biarkan aku jadi satu-satunya yang mengingatmu."

Mouri mendekatkan wajahnya padaku—dan menatapku lurus.

Walaupun kecil, bisa kulihat ada gurat-gurat kesedihan dan kesepian di matanya.

"Aku minta maaf tadi," gumamku, "Aku bilang—bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengerti orang sepertimu, tapi aku salah. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya."

"Tapi, aku yang tidak mengerti," katanya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan sama sekali, Chosokabe. Kau terbentur di kepalamu, tadi?"

Aku tergelak—lalu menciumnya sekali lagi.

Ia tidak melawan—ia membenamkan bibirnya lebih erat lagi.

Uap air panas dari bak mengepul, dan bunyi kecipak air memenuhi kamar mandi.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tokyo, 13 Januari 20XX**_

_**10:04 AM**_

* * *

><p>Dua hari setelah insiden perkelahian di taman, Date muncul di pintu apartemenku.<p>

Wajahnya masih lebam dan memar—walaupun tak separah waktu itu.

"_Hello_, Chosokabe," sapanya—nyengir, "Kebetulan sekali."

"Kebetulan apanya?" balasku, "Kau butuh bala bantuan lagi?"

Ia tertawa kecil, "Ya. Tapi, bukan dalam urusan berantem. Urusan ini."

Date menyorongkan selembar amplop kecil berwarna merah muda pucat, berhiaskan pita merah.

Kuterima amplop itu dan kubaca isinya.

"Reuni? Reuni SMA angkatan kita?" seruku—terkejut, namun senang.

"_Yep_. Mereka mengadakan _party _di restoran _yakiniku _dekat SMA lama kita. Sepertinya, penyelenggara acara reuni kita pintar—dia sengaja memilih tempat itu, tempat dulu kita sering _hang out _bareng sepulang sekolah semasa SMA."

"Mereka menyediakan bir juga?"

"_Hell yes. _Pasti, dong."

"Kapan ini diadakan?"

"Tuh, lihat. Tertera di amplopnya. Sekalian tempat acaranya."

Tiba-tiba, ponselku bergetar.

Sebuah panggilan masuk—dari Ieyasu.

"_Halo? Motochika?"_

"Hai. Ada perlu apa, sobat?"

"_Kau sudah mendengar kabar mengenai reuni SMA kita?"_

"Sudah. Aku baru saja menerima undangannya dari Date. Dia ada di sampingku sekarang."

"_Baguslah. Oh, iya—karena aku juga salah satu pengurus acara reuni, aku harus memberitahu kalian mengenai _dresscode_."_

"_Dresscode_? Amit-amit. Masa, kita ke resto _yakiniku _pakai jas?" tukasku—heran.

"_Bukan. Memang gaya berpakaian kita bebas, kok. Hanya saja, kita menggunakan pakaian warna putih—warna 'kebangsaan' SMA kita. Ingat, pakai baju putih, ya. Sampaikan ini juga pada Date-san."_

"Iya, aku sampaikan. Trims infonya."

Kuakhiri pembicaraan.

Date mengerling kepadaku—lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kita akan _party_, Chosokabe. _Party_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 16 Januari 20XX<strong>_

_**07:12 PM**_

* * *

><p>Petang harinya, acara reuni SMA kami benar-benar dilangsungkan.<p>

Banyak sekali aku menemui wajah-wajah lama yang kembali muncul.

Begitu aku masuk ke restoran—aku kebingungan mencari tempat duduk, saking padatnya kerumunan pengunjung.

"Motochika! Sini, sini!"

Kucari arah sumber suara tadi.

Ternyata Ieyasu—melambaikan tangannya, berdiri di antara Date dan beberapa orang lainnya yang sedang duduk.

"Kukira, aku datang terlambat," kataku—menghempaskan diri ke kursi.

"Baru saja semuanya berkumpul, kok, kata Ieyasu, "Lagipula, acara utamanya dimulai pukul setengah delapan nanti."

"Tokugawa—kalau kau biarkan dia manja, dan terlambat terus-menerus seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia kebiasaan dan karirnya bakal ludes gara-gara selalu telat."

Seorang perempuan—berwajah tirus, menatap tajam kepadaku.

"Sayaka," geramku—agak sebal, "Kau tidak berubah. Masih judes seperti dulu."

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Masih berandalan dan sering terlambat. Aku heran, orang sepertimu bisa selamat sampai ke jenjang perguruan tinggi," balasnya—tanpa ampun.

"Hei, hei. Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar, dong. Masa, baru bertemu sudah mulai berantem," ujar Ieyasu—gagap.

"Kalau aku boleh bilang," sela Date—yang meneguk segelas air putih, "Kalian semua tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya tampang kalian yang sedikit berubah."

Aku dan Sayaka tersenyum mendengar penuturannya.

"Kau juga, Date. Hanya wajahmu yang lebih banyak memar daripada waktu berantem SMA dulu," celetuk Sayaka—santai.

Date terbahak, "Hahaha! Tentu saja!"

"Hei, teman-teman. Acaranya akan dimulai. Sebaiknya kita pindah ke sana, kita akan menggunakan meja besar itu untuk makan bersama-sama," kata Ieyasu, menunjuk sebuah meja sangat besar di tengah restoran.

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perutku dan perut Date mengeluarkan suara keroncongan.

"Kebetulan sekali," kataku—nyengir, "Aku sudah mulai lapar."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 16 Januari 20XX<strong>_

_**09:42 PM**_

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di sebelah Sayaka—sementara Date dan Ieyasu duduk bersebelahan—di seberang kami, menghadap aku dan Sayaka.<p>

Setelah perut kenyang, botol-botol bir disiapkan—dan gelas-gelas tinggi dikeluarkan.

Aku terperangah.

"Ieyasu," kataku—melongo, "Kau sungguh-sungguh kita boleh menyapu ini semua?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya—ringan, "Kita, kan, sudah umur legal untuk minum. Dan para penyelenggara sudah membeli semua ini untuk acara."

"Tapi…ini—banyak sekali," timpal Sayaka—sama terkejutnya sepertiku.

"Tidak apa-apalah, sobat," ujar Date, mengisi gelasnya, "Sekali-sekali, kita juga harus seperti ini. _Party_ gila-gilaan selagi kita mampu."

Aku mengedikkan kepala, "Date benar. Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?"

Sayaka tersenyum, lalu mengisi gelas Ieyasu.

"Terima kasih, Saika-san," gumam Ieyasu—menyeruput isinya.

"Sama-sama. Ah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan minuman ini."

Lalu, yang mengagetkan—Sayaka mengisi gelasnya sendiri penuh-penuh, lalu menenggak isinya hingga tandas dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

"Aaaah," ia mendesah, meletakkan gelasnya—mendecak nikmat, "Enak sekali."

"Wow, Sayaka—aku tak pernah menyangka—"

"Kalau aku kuat minum? Yah, sejujurnya, aku sendiri juga heran," jawabnya—terkikik.

"Kau kuliah di mana sekarang?" tanya Ieyasu—mengisi gelas Sayaka lagi.

"Aku tidak kuliah. Aku bekerja," jawabnya—sambil menenggak birnya dan dengan cepat menghabiskannya, "Ahhh. Aku bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku."

"Oh, bagus—_business woman_," gumam Date—ikut menenggak isi gelasnya, "Beda dengan kami yang kuliah."

Begitu Ieyasu mengisi gelasnya yang ketiga, seseorang muncul dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah, Ishida," ujar Sayaka.

"Halo, kau baru datang, Mitsunari?" sapa Ieyasu—senang.

Pemuda yang baru datang tersebut menunjukkan wajah datar—tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Tidak. Aku sudah dari tadi datang. Aku pindah duduk, di sebelahku si Maeda kumat," jawabnya—kesal.

"Oh, Keiji," gumamku, "Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dia mabuk?"

Ishida menggeleng, "Bukan. Toshiie."

"Ya ampun, Maeda," keluh Sayaka—geleng-geleng kepala.

"Omong-omong soal Toshiie," sela Date, "Dia baru saja menikah dengan Matsu—yang dulunya anak di kelas sebelah kelas kita itu, kan?"

"Ya, aku juga dengar itu. Mengagetkan, ya. Suami-istri yang masih sangat muda," timpal Ieyasu—mengisi gelas Ishida.

"Kau bagaimana, Ishida?" celetuk Sayaka—menenggak gelas keenam, "Apa kabarmu?"

Pemuda yang ditanyakan tersebut hanya diam—meneguk birnya dalam sunyi.

"Ah, hai, Mitsunari," kata seseorang—yang berjalan melewati kami. Di belakangnya, dua orang pemuda sedang menggotong tubuh seorang lelaki yang besar. "Aku pulang duluan, aku harus mengantar beruang ini ke rumahnya. Dia kalah oleh bir sebelum waktunya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gyoubu," balas Ishida, "Kau yakin, kau mampu mengantar Kuroda? Maksudku—dia _besar_—"

Lelaki itu membetulkan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, "Aku dibantu Utsunomiya dan Satake menggotong pemabuk ini. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau mabuk?"

Ishida menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti Ieyasu yang akan mengantarku. Pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan, Gyoubu."

Si lelaki bermasker melambai, lalu lenyap di balik pintu.

Wajah Ieyasu memerah—aku tidak bisa menerka penyebabnya, entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena kalimat '_nanti Ieyasu yang akan mengantarku_' tadi.

"Ayo, ayo! Tambah minumnya!" seru Date—mencairkan suasana, sambil mengisi gelas Ieyasu yang isinya tinggal es batu.

Selagi aku menghitung, Sayaka sudah memasuki gelas kesebelas—dan belum ada tanda-tanda mabuk sama sekali.

Kubiarkan Date mengisi gelasku, selagi sahabatku yang lain tertawa-tawa—menggoda Ishida, menertawakan Ieyasu, dan bersenda gurau.

Kumiringkan gelasku—ada pantulan wajahku di sana.

Di antara es batu yang mengambang di genangan bir.

Entah mengapa—bayangan itu menjelma perlahan, menjadi bayangan wajah Mouri.

_Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?_

_Apa dia kesepian lagi—menghabiskan malam dingin ini sendirian?_

_Lihat sekelilingku—penuh canda dan tawa, penuh sahabat, penuh kehangatan._

_Kira-kira, apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 16 Januari 20XX<strong>_

_**10:57 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Eh, Saika! Kau sudah berapa gelas, sih?" pekik Date—terperanjat melihat aksi Sayaka yang tiada habisnya.<p>

"Aku tidak ingat. Sekitar empat belas? Lima belas?" jawabnya—santai.

"Buset," ujar Ieyasu—terperangah, "Hebat sekali kau, Saika-san. Tapi hati-hati, ingat jaga kesehatan. Jangan terlalu banyak minum."

"Aku tahu, Tokugawa. Terima kasih nasehatnya."

"_Sorry,_ boleh aku merokok?" sela Date—berhenti minum.

"Sebenarnya, aku benci rokok," gumam Sayaka—mengerling tajam ke bungkus rokok yang dipegang Date, "Karena hari ini spesial, tak apa-apa."

"Ada korek, Ieyasu?" tanya Date.

"Kalau _lighter _sih, ada. Ini, biar kunyalakan rokokmu."

"_Thanks_."

Begitu Ieyasu menyalakan pemantik—secercah lidah api kecil muncul, membakar puntung rokok yang terselip di bibir Date—Ishida di sampingnya terlihat aneh.

Ia nampak gelisah—dan kulihat ia berkeringat dingin.

Mendadak, ia berdiri dari duduknya—dan meraung liar ke arah Ieyasu.

"Jangan—JANGAN! HENTIKAN—HENTIKAN!"

Aku dan Sayaka refleks berdiri—dan menghampiri Ishida yang melonjak-lonjak.

"Ishida?" gagapku, dan Sayaka, "Apa—"

"JANGAN NYALAKAN API ITU! HENTIKAN! JANGAN—"

Ieyasu segera mematikan pemantiknya—walau begitu, Ishida tetap bergelantungan di tubuhnya, mencengkeram kerah baju Ieyasu, sambil berteriak-teriak histeris.

Pemandangan ini tentu mengundang perhatian berlebihan di antara para pengunjung restoran.

"Mitsunari?" kata Ieyasu—gelagapan, kaget, "Ada apa dengan api ini?"

"JANGAN—IEYASU—JANGAN! HENTIKAN—HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Belum selesai dengan kehebohan ini, Ishida mendadak terhuyung—jatuh pingsan.

Tubuhnya berdebum menghantam lantai.

Suasana kacau.

Para pengunjung mulai ribut.

Ieyasu bertindak cepat. Ia langsung membopong tubuh Ishida yang terbujur kaku, membawanya keluar restoran.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mengikuti mereka keluar.

Kulihat Ieyasu membuka pintu mobilnya, dan memasukkan Ishida ke dalamnya.

"Ieyasu!" seruku—mengejarnya, berlari tergopoh-gopoh di lapangan parkir yang temaram, hanya diterangi sebuah lampu petromaks di pinggir jalan—serta cahaya redup dari restoran.

Ia menoleh kepadaku—wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Ishida tadi?" tanyaku—setelah berhasil menyusulnya, dan menghampiri mobilnya yang diparkir.

Ieyasu menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Motochika."

Kulihat Ishida yang terbaring di jok belakang mobil.

Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya," kata Ieyasu—memecahkan kesunyian, "Dia sudah beberapa kali seperti ini."

Aku terperangah, "Apa? Dia mengamuk seperti itu setiap kali kau merokok?"

"Bukan. Setiap aku berada di dekat api, dia selalu seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka, dia kumat lagi—padahal, apinya kecil…sekecil api dari pemantik tadi…"

Ieyasu mendesah, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di badan mobil.

"Ia juga pernah mengigau. Ia menjerit-jerit dalam tidurnya, bahwa aku akan _mati oleh api _atau sejenisnya. Bahwa aku akan _mati terbakar_."

Aku terlonjak.

Tiba-tiba, pusaran berbagai macam gambar bermunculan dalam kepalaku.

Berputar—perlahan, namun pasti.

Aku mengingatnya.

_Ieyasu—dan Mitsunari._

Bukan di kehidupan ini—tapi di kehidupan yang _lain_.

_Ternyata Ishida mampu mengingatnya._

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi—kau bilang, Ishida mengigau…menjerit dalam _tidur_nya…bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku—baru saja menyadari arti kalimat yang diucapkan Ieyasu barusan.

Ieyasu cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri—seolah tidak sengaja membocorkan informasi yang terlalu penting.

Terlalu banyak informasi.

Ia tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap keningnya perlahan—menghela napas panjang.

"Yah, sejujurnya—Motochika…_aku menjalin hubungan dengan Mitsunari_."

Berita ini makin membuatku melonjak lebih tinggi lagi.

"A—apa? Berhubungan…dalam arti…?"

Ieyasu tertawa lagi, "Yah, kau tahu. Seperti Toshiie dan Matsu. Minus kata '_menikah_'."

"Kau _pacaran_—" gagapku—terkejut bukan main, "Kau _PACARAN _dengannya?"

Ia mengangguk—malu-malu.

Astaga astaga astaga.

Sahabat karibku seorang _gay_.

Hei, tunggu dulu. Aku sendiri juga—

—ah, lupakan.

"Kau kaget, ya?" tanyanya—muram, "Kau pasti kaget, ternyata sahabatmu tidak waras seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri."

"Ieyasu, sobat," kudekati pundaknya, lalu kutepuk perlahan, "Aku tidak peduli. Kau sahabatku—dan selamanya akan tetap jadi sahabatku."

Ia menatapku—wajahnya memerah.

"Seperti Ishida juga," lanjutku, "Dia selalu ada di sisimu, dan selamanya juga akan seperti itu."

Aku menatap ke dalam—memperhatikan wajah Ishida yang warnanya kembali, tidak sepucat tadi.

"Aku tahu. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya kalian _menjalin hubungan _seperti yang kau katakan. Ini yang _kesekian kalinya_."

Ieyasu melongo, "Kau tahu dari mana? Menjalin hubungan seperti apa—"

"Dalam banyak arti. Aku yakin Ishida juga mengingatnya, seperti halnya diriku. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingat dengan jelas sepertiku. Dia hanya ingat bagian-bagian pentingnya saja."

Ieyasu menunduk.

"Kau tahu kasus beberapa orang yang mampu mengingat kehidupannya di masa lampau—sebelum ia terlahir ke kehidupannya yang sekarang ini?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk, lalu matanya membesar, "Kau bisa mengingatnya, Motochika? Seperti apakah kehidupanku dengan Mitsunari di masa lalu?"

"Ya, seperti kalian sekarang ini," jawabku—singkat, "Dan saranku, jauhi api—terutama yang besar. Ishida benar, kau lebih baik tidak dekat-dekat api. Ini ada kaitannya dengan kehidupanmu di masa lampau—tapi, lebih baik aku tidak bilang seperti apa. Lagipula, kasihan dia—tersiksa oleh sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu."

"…Ternyata, aku memang orang yang bodoh, ya?" gumamnya, menyentuh wajah Ishida yang terbaring di jok belakang mobilnya, "Aku orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan aku terus menyakitinya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Aku orang yang tidak pantas untuknya."

"Kau salah, Ieyasu," tukasku, "Hanya kau yang bisa berada di sisinya. Di masa lalu, kau dan dia sudah membuat terlalu banyak kesalahan. Kini, karena kau sepertinya tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali—namun Ishida bisa, aku akan memberitahumu, sebagai orang yang paling tahu."

Ieyasu membelalak.

"Kalian harus memperbaiki nasib kalian—jangan sampai kehidupan kalian yang lampau terulang kembali di masa sekarang ini."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Apa kehidupan kami yang lampau berakhir dengan tragis? Dan aku—berhubungan dengan api…seperti mati terbakar, begitu?"

Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab.

"Dan Mitsunari mengingatnya," katanya—muram, "Walau hanya samar-samar."

Ieyasu mendekatiku—wajahnya terlihat lebih pias dibandingkan tadi.

"Berjuanglah, sobat," ucapku—kehabisan kata-kata, "Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa bahagia."

Ia mengangguk—patah-patah, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

Kurangkul dia perlahan, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

_Aah, ternyata ada juga orang lain yang mampu mengingat sejengkal dari masa lalu yang sudah lama tiada._

_Apa kau juga mampu mengingatnya, Mouri?_

_Seandainya kau juga ingat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Apakah kau akan senang? Ataukah marah? _

_Apakah kau akan membenciku—mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu?_

Samar-samar, dari kejauhan, sesosok orang muncul—di bawah cahaya temaram lampu petromaks di pinggir jalan.

Ia berjalan pelan-pelan—dan wajahnya sukar dilihat dalam kondisi gelap seperti ini.

Begitu cukup dekat, aku langsung mengenalinya—dan aku terkesiap.

_Mouri._

Dia memergokiku sedang berpelukan dengan Ieyasu—dan dari wajahnya, aku sudah bisa menebak keterkejutannya.

Wajahnya berubah muram—dan ia berbalik, melangkah tergesa-gesa—meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

Kulepaskan pelukan Ieyasu—dan aku berlari mengejarnya.

"MOURI—HEI, MOURI! TUNGGU!"

Begitu ia berjalan lebih jauh—ia lenyap, ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Sialan," desisku, menghantamkan tinjuku ke tiang listrik di dekatku.

Malam makin larut, dan suara riuh dari restoran masih membahana keluar—melebur dalam pekat hitam yang dingin dan kegelapan di pinggir jalan.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tokyo, 22 Januari 20XX**_

_**Apartemen distrik B**_

_**14:04 PM**_

* * *

><p>Hari itu berangin kencang—dengan sedikit mendung.<p>

Semilir meniup garam yang mengering di pakaianku.

Kukibaskan lengan-lengan bajuku yang tergulung—mengeringkan rasa lengket yang tidak nyaman di kulitku.

Kurogoh kunci di kantongku, sambil kerepotan menenteng peralatan memancing yang kubawa sedari subuh tadi.

Pukul tiga pagi dini hari tadi, aku berangkat ke pesisir—memancing bersama teman-temanku.

Begitu aku hendak menaruh sebuah _coolbox _yang berisi tangkapanku di lantai—kunci apartemenku terjatuh.

Dengan kikuk, aku berjongkok, berusaha mengambilnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kurus—dengan jemari lentik muncul, dan meraih kunci itu di lantai.

"Ah, terima ka—"

Aku tergagap—setelah menyadari pemilik tangan tersebut.

Mouri.

Ia mengembalikan kunci itu ke tanganku, dengan wajah dingin—seperti biasanya.

Seseorang muncul di sampingnya—membawa sebuah tas besar.

"Mouri—ngapain kau berhenti? Lho—"

Aku mengenalinya. Ishida.

Pasca insiden reuni beberapa hari yang lalu, warna wajahnya kembali normal—tidak pucat seperti waktu itu.

"Chousokabe? Ngapain kau di sini?" tanyanya—agak terkejut melihat kehadiranku.

"Justru aku yang tanya," balasku—bingung, "Ngapain kalian di sini? Ini kan kompleks apartemenku."

"Aku dan Mouri sedang berkunjung ke tempat anggota kelompok kami di apartemen ini," jawab Ishida—menepuk tasnya, "Kami satu kelompok dalam membuat projek semester fakultas kami."

"Oh, aku baru ingat—kau juga satu fakultas dengan Mouri. Jadi kalian menggambar…" ujarku—takzim.

"Bukan menggambar, tapi _melukis_," tepis Mouri—tajam.

"Oh. Ya, melukis—atau apalah itu," balasku, "Bagaimana, sudah bereskah lukisannya?"

"Belum. Besok kami akan melanjutkannya di kampus. Sekarang, kami mau pulang dulu," jawab Ishida, "Chousokabe—baumu amis. Kau habis berenang di laut?"

"Nggak. Aku habis memancing, dari tadi pagi."

"Ishida, kau pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ada urusan di sini," sela Mouri—cepat, tanpa tedeng-tedeng aling.

Ishida yang agak terkejut mengiyakan—lalu permisi, pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Begitu tinggal kami berdua, keheningan meledak—menghempas udara.

Aku tercekat. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Mouri mengambil tas pancingku—dan menentengnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, buka pintunya. Aku capek menunggumu di depan seperti ini," katanya—cepat, tajam.

Gelagapan, aku memutar kunci, dan nyaris menjatuhkannya di hadapan Mouri yang wajahnya mulai menggelap.

Begitu masuk, Mouri membuka _coolbox_, melihat hasil tangkapanku untuk hari ini.

"Lumayan juga tangkapanmu," gumamnya, "Untuk ukuran amatiran."

Aku mendengus, "Heh. Memangnya kau bisa lebih baik dariku dalam memancing?"

"Kalau kau tidak tercebur ke laut dan hipotermia lagi, aku yakin—aku pasti bisa memenuhi isi kotak ini," balasnya—membuatku sedikit jengkel dan malu.

"Kau tidak kapok ya. Padahal waktu ini kau sudah pernah mengalami kecelakaan di laut, tapi kau masih ngotot ke sana. Aku heran, apa sih, bagusnya laut?" gumamnya.

Aku mendesah.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," jawabku, "Karena kau _tidak ingat_."

Alis Mouri mengerinyit.

"Omong-omong," katanya—mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuhku, lalu meraih lengan bajuku, dan menciumnya, "Baumu seperti _laut_."

"Tentu saja. Aku, kan, habis memancing. Bauku amis bukan main," jawabku—berkelakar.

Mouri memejamkan matanya, lalu menempelkan wajahnya ke dadaku—menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Baumu seperti laut—dan _matahari_. Aneh, Chousokabe. Kau aneh."

"Kau yang aneh," sindirku, "Bau ikan, kok, dibilang bau matahari. Bau ikan kering, barangkali."

Belum selesai aku berbicara, ponselku berdering.

Panggilan masuk, dari Ieyasu.

"Halo?" jawabku—mengangkat telepon.

"_Halo, Motochika? Kau di mana?"_

"Aku lagi di apartemen. Aku baru pulang sehabis memancing tadi pagi."

"_Pantas saja. Aku mencoba menghubungimu tadi, tapi tidak nyambung sama sekali."_

"Ada perlu apa?"

"_Ah, tidak. Aku dan Date mau ke restoran Italia sore ini. Kau mau ikut?"_

"Wah, Ieyasu. Kedengarannya menarik—"

Kulirik Mouri. Wajahnya lebih gelap dibandingkan tadi.

Segelap awan mendung di langit luar sana.

"_Halo? Motochika? Halo?"  
><em>

"…ah, maaf, Ieyasu. Lain kali saja. Aku sedang sibuk."

"_Eh? Kau tidak bisa? Sibuk apa—"_

Kumatikan telepon—memutuskan pembicaraan.

Mouri mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Pergilah," katanya, "Tak apa-apa. Pergilah dengan sahabat-sahabatmu."

"Tapi, Mouri—"

"Aku tak peduli. Lagipula, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Dengan geram, kusambar lengannya.

Ia terperanjat.

"Apa-apaan—lepaskan—"

"Tidak mau."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"DENGARKAN AKU, MOURI!"

Ia terdiam, lalu menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Waktu itu, aku dan Ieyasu tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kami hanya sahabat—hanya itu. Kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam," kataku.

Mouri menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau berbuat apa dengan siapa," tukasnya—jengkel, "Sudah kubilang, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Ada, Mouri," selaku, "Ini jelas ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, bodoh. Aku tahu—apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu."

Kedua mata Mouri membulat.

"Kau _kesepian_. Aku tahu itu."

"Jangan ngomong ngawur."

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak ngawur, Mouri."

Seperti kehilangan kendali atas sikapnya—Mouri mengerang, memepetku ke dinding.

Wajahnya getas. Entah geram, entah marah, entah sedih.

"Chousokabe…"

Bisa kulihat air matanya menggenang, namun ia berjuang mati-matian menahannya.

"Bego. Kau tidak usah bertingkah seperti ini. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau sampaikan," bisikku.

Ia mundur, menggeleng—tapi kalimatnya terbilas oleh air matanya.

"Bicaralah, Mouri," kataku, "Bicaralah sebelum semuanya tenggelam—karam, di dasar lautan yang terdalam."

Mouri maju, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Titik-titik air mulai membasahi jendela—turun dari langit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 22 Januari 20XX<strong>_

_**Apartemen distrik B**_

_**22:19 PM**_

* * *

><p>Mouri menggeliat, merapatkan jaket yang kupinjamkan ke tubuhnya.<p>

"Lumayan dingin juga, ya, malam ini," gumamku—keluar dari dapur, membawa dua cangkir kopi panas.

"Terima kasih," kata Mouri—menerima secangkir dariku.

Kami meneguk banyak-banyak dalam diam.

Kulihat jam di dinding—pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Hujan belum juga berhenti dari tadi siang.

Kuambil _remote _televisi, dan menyalakan siaran malam—hanya untuk sekedar melenyapkan keheningan.

Tayangan di televisi cukup membosankan, dan aku mengganti saluran berkali-kali.

Begitu tiba di salah satu siaran yang menayangkan dokumentasi sejarah, aku berhenti.

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa aku terdorong untuk menontonnya.

Siaran itu menunjukkan penemuan sejarah di jaman Jepang kuno.

"…_Sisa-sisa peninggalan ini kami temukan di perairan Shikoku, yang berbatasan langsung dengan Honshu," _kata si pembawa acara, _"Berikut ini adalah contoh…"_

Mataku terpaku pada bangkai kapal yang diangkut dari pesisir pantai.

Tidak asing.

Kapal itu tidak asing.

"_Kami dituntun oleh Profesor Akagawa dari Balai Penelitian Arkeologi Shikoku. Akagawa-sensei, bagaimana pendapat Anda mengenai penemuan mengejutkan ini?"_

"_Dari yang saya temukan, saya dapat mengira-ngira bahwa kapal ini berasal dari abad ke-15 atau ke-16. Yang menarik, sepertinya peninggalan ini masih sangat awet. Biasanya, peninggalan yang karam di laut akan cepat rusak karena oksidasi dan reaksi pelapukan oleh garam dan air laut…"_

"_Wah, berarti—penemuan ini sangat berharga, Akagawa-sensei. Apa saja yang Anda temukan di bangkai kapal tersebut?"_

Mouri menegang. Wajahnya mendadak kaku melihat tayangan itu.

"_Berdasarkan penelitian rekan-rekan saya, kami dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kapal ini dulunya adalah kapal perang. Dan dilihat dari ukurannya, kapal ini adalah kapal induk dari suatu armada angkatan laut. Kami menemukan meriam-meriam, perbekalan, peti-peti, dan beberapa sisa-sisa manusia."_

"_Sisa manusia? Apakah itu merupakan awak kapalnya, Sensei?"_

"_Ya, kemungkinan besar. Saya juga berhasil mengangkat sebuah baju perang dari puing kapal tersebut. Ini gambar baju itu."_

Bunyi gelas pecah menghempas lantai.

Mouri tergagap—menjatuhkan gelasnya, wajahnya menatap televisi dengan ekspresi horor.

Sebuah baju pelindung—berkarat, berwarna kekuningan—tapi aku yakin sekali dulunya itu berwarna hijau.

Aku yakin sekali—di masa jayanya, baju perang itu berwarna hijau mengkilap.

"_Selain itu, kami juga mengangkat jangkar yang sangat besar ini. Kami tidak tahu dengan pasti kegunaan jangkar ini, karena strukturnya yang sangat—khas. Ya, sangat aneh untuk ukuran jaman itu. Dilihat dari strukturnya tersebut, sepertinya jangkar ini tidak pernah digunakan untuk membuang sauh. Kami menemukan reaksi darah manusia, dan jaringan-jaringan manusia seperti kulit dan daging di jangkar itu."_

Aku menggigil.

Mouri gemetar.

"_Mengagetkan sekali, Akagawa-sensei. Penemuan-penemuan ini, Anda masih belum mengetahui dengan jelas arti-arti dan maksud yang terkandung di dalamnya?"_

"_Kami masih mengadakan penelitian lebih lanjut. Akan tetapi, dengan informasi yang sangat sedikit, kami masih belum mengetahui maksud dari penemuan—"_

Kumatikan televisi.

Kepalaku mendadak terasa sakit.

Tayangan tadi cukup untuk membangkitkan semua yang terpendam dalam dasar ingatanku.

"Mouri," panggilku, melihat keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan.

Ia pucat pasi, gemetaran, dan berkeringat dingin.

"Mouri," ulangku—mengguncang tubuhnya sedikit, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku—aku….." dia tergagap—tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Ia menghambur ke tas yang dibawanya, dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya seperti kerasukan.

"Ini," desisnya—lemas, "Ini yang kugambar selama beberapa minggu ini, setelah wisata ke Ehime."

Ditunjukkannya sebuah buku gambar—yang penuh dengan sketsa-sketsa pensil.

Kubuka selembar demi selembar.

Lukisan kapal yang sedang mengarungi ombak.

Lukisan gerbang dan kastil di tepi laut.

Lukisan cermin dengan bentuk yang aneh.

"Kapal ini—" gumamku—terkejut, "Kapal ini…kenapa bisa persis sekali dengan kapal yang tadi di televisi?"

Ia menggeleng, mencengkeram lengannya sendiri, "Aku tidak tahu…..aku tidak tahu….."

Kubuka halaman berikutnya.

Ada wajahku di sana.

Wajahku—terlukis dengan sempurna.

Tapi, ini wajahku di waktu yang _lain_. Bukan aku yang ada di kehidupanku sekarang ini.

Di sampingnya, wajah Mouri—dengan pakaian yang sama dengan penemuan yang ditayangkan di televisi tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melukis ini semua?" gagapku—terperanjat bukan main.

Ia menunduk, "Aku tidak tahu…aku sering mengalami mimpi aneh semenjak wisata ke Shikoku…..setelah bertemu denganmu…aku…."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas kecil dari tasnya.

Begitu mataku beradu dengan pemandangan yang terlukis di sana—diriku serasa terhempas ke waktu yang lain.

_Ke kehidupan yang lain._

Tapi, kehidupan itu tetap milikku—dan miliknya.

Kulihat pasir putih di pesisir Shikoku, serta langit biru terhampar di hadapanku.

Pemuda di hadapanku—mengenakan zirah hijau mengilap, menatapku—pedih.

"Chousokabe," bisiknya—kecil, suaranya nyaris tertelan ombak yang menggulung di pinggir pantai, "Kau ini—sebenarnya _siapa_?"

Aku maju, melangkah di antara ombak.

"_Aku ini siapa?_"

Mendadak, kutemukan diriku terduduk di sofa—dengan pemandangan tadi terlukis di genggamanku, di kanvas kecil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 29 Januari 20XX<strong>_

_**Kampus fakultas teknik Universitas A**_

_**14:39 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Chousokabe!"<p>

Aku terkejut, nyaris melonjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Oh—eh, maaf. Ada apa?" gagapku.

"Kuliah sudah berakhir. Kau kok, diam terus di kelas? Kau ngantuk?" tanya seorang teman sekelasku—terlihat khawatir.

Aku menggeleng cepat, lalu membereskan buku-buku yang tergeletak di mejaku.

"Aku mengalami _error _di otakku gara-gara penjelasan sensei tadi, sih. Kau sendiri, nggak pulang?" balasku—sambil terus membereskan barang-barangku.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku mau pulang, sebentar lagi. Aku ada janji dengan Masamune-san."

"Date? Oh. Kau bukan salah satu anggota gengnya, kan?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" ia melongo, bingung dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

Aku terkekeh, "Biarlah, lupakan saja. Ah, yang diomongin sudah muncul."

Dari pintu, Date dan Ieyasu muncul.

"Kurosawa, maaf menunggu lama," kata Date, menenteng ranselnya, "Dosen di kelas kami tadi cerewet sekali."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Masamune-san," jawab pemuda itu.

"Motochika, kami mau pergi ke kafe yang baru di dibuka di _mall _yang berada di distrik A. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Ieyasu—nampak bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk, nyengir, "Boleh banget, tuh."

"Oh, iya. Sebelum aku lupa, aku tadi dititipi ini oleh Ishida," sela Date—merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalamnya.

"Katanya, itu dari _Mouri_."

Nafasku tercekat.

"Mouri? Mouri siapa?" tanya Ieyasu—agak bingung.

"_I dunno_. Kata Ishida, dia itu rekannya di fakultas kesenian," jawab Date.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, kubuka selembar kertas yang terlipat tersebut.

Sebuah coretan—dari tinta bolpoin, muncul.

Seperti pemandangan pantai, dan jadwal kereta—serta jamnya tertera di pojok kanan atas gambar tersebut.

_Mouri menyuruhku ke pantai? Apa maksudnya ini?_

"Maaf, teman-teman. Aku nggak jadi ikut ke kafe," kataku –cepat, menggendong ranselku, "Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Eh? Ada apa tiba-tiba, Motochika?"

Tidak ada jawaban—aku sudah berlari keluar ruangan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 29 Januari 20XX<strong>_

_**Dermaga pelabuhan distrik A**_

_**15:36 PM**_

* * *

><p>Aku berlari secepat kakiku bisa membawaku ke sana.<p>

Sekitar pantai terlihat sepi—nyaris tidak ada orang.

Aku menengok kanan-kiri—mencoba mencari keberadaan Mouri.

Nihil.

Masih belum putus asa, aku berlari keliling.

Di dermaga, kulihat perahu yang menepi—namun tidak ada orang.

Kios-kios tutup, sama sekali tidak ada keberadaan manusia di sini.

Angin laut bertiup—kering, dingin.

Berbeda dengan angin di pesisir Shikoku—angin ini kejam, gelap, menggigilkan tulang.

Langit makin mendung—muram, kuyu.

"MOURI!" jeritku—parau.

Aku berlari, mengitari pinggir pantai, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Pasir masuk ke dalam sepatuku—namun aku tak peduli.

Di dermaga tidak jauh dari situ, sesosok manusia berdiri.

Aku berlari mendekatinya—dan tidak salah lagi, itu Mouri.

"MOURI!" panggilku—mendekat ke arahnya, namun ia tidak menoleh.

Ia masih terdiam di sana—menatap laut.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia melepas sepatunya, lalu melangkah.

Melompat ke laut.

Tanpa peringatan—aku maju, menerobos.

Menukik—terjun bebas, menghantam hajaran ombak.

Begitu tubuhku mendarat dalam air, sekelilingku dipenuhi buih putih dan gelembung.

Kutengok kanan dan kiri—membuat mataku perih oleh air laut.

Kulihat tubuhnya tenggelam ke dasar—ditarik, makin jauh.

Nafasku sesak, namun kupaksakan juga tubuhku untuk bergerak.

Aku harus cepat, batinku—panik, harus cepat—atau kami berdua akan mampus.

Aku mengayuh dengan kakiku, sementara detik demi detik berlalu—dadaku tercekik, kepalaku pusing akibat kekurangan oksigen.

Selanjutnya—naluriku mengambil alih keadaan.

Aku tidak begitu ingat kejadian berikutnya, namun aku sudah berada di pinggir dermaga—menyeret Mouri yang lemas ke pinggir.

Dengan terengah-engah, kutepuk wajahnya.

"Mouri…hei, Mouri!"

Ia tersadar pelan-pelan, lalu terbatuk.

"Chouso…kabe…?"

Dengan geram, kulayangkan tanganku—aku ingin menampar wajahnya, aku marah sekali dibuatnya.

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang ini.

Namun, itu tidak kulakukan.

Aku hanya berhenti sebentar—lalu memeluknya.

"…idiot! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" semburku—dengan suara serak.

"….."

"Kau ingin bunuh diri? Kau pikir, nyawa itu bisa seenaknya saja kau peroleh dengan mudah? Lalu, kau bisa membuangnya begitu saja? Bego! Idiot!"

Mouri melepas pelukanku—lalu menatapku, kosong.

"Bukan," tepisnya, "_Aku hanya ingin melihat yang terjadi waktu itu._"

Aku tercekat.

"_Siapa sebenarnya kau?_" tanyanya—dengan kehampaan mewarnai wajahnya, "_Siapa aku sebenarnya?_"

Aku terdiam—tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku merasa—sepertinya aku tidak menjalani hidupku yang semestinya," lanjutnya—agak gelisah, "Aku merasa—sepertinya, aku punya kehidupan yang _lain_."

"Memang, Mouri," jawabku—getas, "Memang begitu adanya. Tapi, dengarkan. Ini juga kehidupanmu. Yang sudah lampau juga—namun itu sudah berlalu."

"Antar aku, Chousokabe!" geramnya—menyambar kerah bajuku, gemas, "Antar aku menuju kehidupanku yang lalu!"

"Omong ngawur apa kau," balasku—menepis tangannya, "Itu sudah lama berlalu!"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini! Aku tidak bisa menjalani kehidupanku yang sekarang ini—dengan ingatan-ingatan yang hanya sepotong-sepotong kecil, yang selalu menghantuiku! Aku tidak mengerti! Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!"

"KAU YANG DULU SUDAH LAMA MATI, MOURI!" tukasku—setengah berteriak, "KAU YANG LAMA SUDAH MATI, MATI!"

Ia gemetar, terkejut—bingung.

"Kau pikir, dengan mengambil nyawamu sendiri—kau akan tiba pada kehidupanmu yang lampau? Tolol benar kau, Mouri! Kau hanya akan mengirim dirimu sendiri ke dasar neraka!"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" balasnya—seperti hampir menangis, "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya aku dapat mengingat semuanya, Chousokabe?"

Aku terdiam—tidak mampu menjawabnya.

"Siaran di televisi waktu itu," gumamnya, muram, "Kapal itu…aku ingat—itu kapalmu. Dan jangkar itu—yang kau gunakan untuk _membunuhku_. Baju zirah itu…semuanya begitu jelas."

"Mouri—aku—"

"Malam di bulan purnama itu…saat pasang menghantam Shikoku—ya, aku mengingatnya. Aku ingat kau menyerangku…tapi, hanya sebatas itu saja. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lebih jauh lagi. Aku ingin mengingat semuanya, Chousokabe! Tapi, aku tidak bisa!"

"Tidak perlu mengingatnya, Mouri. Cukup. Jalani saja kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Jalani saja kehidupan kita yang sekarang."

"Tapi—aku—! Aku tersiksa karenanya! Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya di masa lalu! Dan apa sebenarnya hubunganku denganmu!"

Belum selesai kata-kata Mouri, bunyi gaduh muncul di sekeliling dermaga.

Sekelompok orang-orang—dengan tato, pentungan, dan rokok terselip di bibir masing-masing—bermunculan dari balik gudang perkapalan.

"Aku ingat," kata seseorang dari mereka, "Dia salah satu anak buah Date."

Si pemimpin—yang mengenakan ikat kepala di dahinya, meludah, "Oh ya? Kebetulan. Kenapa tidak kita habisi saja dia sekalian di sini?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, kurogoh ponsel di sakuku—dan melemparkannya pada Mouri.

"Telepon seseorang. Telepon saja siapapun yang namanya tertera paling atas di daftar kontakku," bisikku—cepat.

"Chousokabe—tapi—"

"Eh, dengar, ya," seruku—mengabaikan Mouri—kepada gerombolan tersebut, "Aku bukan anak buah Date. Aku terlalu keren untuk jadi anak buah seseorang."

"Omong besar, kau," balasnya, "Kau membantu Date—berarti kau temannya. Kita perlu mengajarimu sedikit sopan santun di wilayah orang."

"Aku nggak mau diikut sertakan dalam permainan wilayah-wilayah gengmu dan geng Date," tukasku—mulai jengkel, "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan anggota gengnya. Jadi, sekarang simpan tongkat-tongkat sialan itu sebelum melukai orang."

"Bajingan—"

Belum selesai mereka berbicara—satu pukulan sudah mendarat di hidung si bos, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Cukup main-mainnya," geramku—mengarahkan jari tengahku, "_Mood_-ku sedang jelek. Aku tidak mau main polisi-polisian dengan kalian."

Melihat pemimpinnya dihajar, anggota geng tersebut bukannya lari tunggang-langgang, mereka malahan semakin berani menghunus pisau lipat masing-masing.

Bagus. Sekarang aku berhadapan dengan belasan orang bersenjata tajam, sementara Mouri brengsek itu belum beres melakukan satu panggilan—hanya SATU panggilan sialan, ke siapa saja—yang penting membantu.

Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek.

Seseorang dari mereka menyabet lenganku dengan kasar—memuncratkan darah.

Kulempar sepatuku ke wajah salah seorang dari mereka—lalu kusambar lengan Mouri, menyeretnya lari, menjauhi medan tempur.

Tentu saja mereka mengejar. Jelas saja.

"Kau sudah telepon belum?" umpatku—kesal.

"K—kau terluka, Chousokabe—" gagapnya, panik.

"Biarkan saja. Peduli setan dengan lukaku—kau sudah telepon seseorang, belum?"

"Sudah, aku sudah menelepon kontakmu—tapi tidak ada yang menjawab satupun!"

"Sialan."

Mouri memencet tombol ponselku dengan panik—mencoba melakukan panggilan sekali lagi.

Kulihat ia melakukan panggilan pada nama '_Tokugawa Ieyasu_' yang tertera di layar.

"_Halo? Motochika?"_

Dengan kekuatan suara yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, Mouri menjerit—begitu kerasnya, hingga burung-burung camar yang memekik di pinggir dermaga melonjak ketakutan.

"TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA—TOLONG KAMI!"

Kulihat sesosok bayangan melompat di belakang kami.

Seorang berandalan tadi—mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Mouri.

Aku maju—siap menyambut serangan itu.

Tanpa terelakkan lagi, pentungan itu menghantam kepalaku—sangat keras.

"CHOUSOKABE!"

Aku terhuyung, tapi tidak jatuh.

Mataku berkunang-kunang kena serangan tadi.

Bisa kurasakan darah mengalir dari puncak kepalaku.

"Bangsat," desisku, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau semudah itu menghajarku!"

Kucengkeram tongkat penyerang tadi, dan kurebut—kupukulkan ke dadanya, membuatnya muntah-muntah.

Sialnya, gerombolan sisanya tiba.

Mereka menyerangku dengan pisau-pisau mereka, dan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan.

Satu pukulan kembali mendarat di kepalaku—membuatku terjengkang ke tanah.

Pandanganku hablur—nyaris gelap.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak._

_Aku tidak boleh berhenti di sini._

_Aku harus melindunginya._

Belum lama, suara sirine menggaung.

Pertolongan tiba.

Derap langkah ketakutan memenuhi dermaga—diiringi hiruk-pikuk gerombolan yang kocar-kacir berlari, menyelamatkan diri.

Kulihat Date tiba—bersama Ieyasu dan Ishida, di antara polisi yang berseliweran.

"Motochika, ya Tuhan," pekik Ieyasu—tertahan.

"…mana Mouri…..?" tanyaku—selagi kesadaranku melemah.

Kepalaku berputar—diserang rasa nyeri yang dahsyat.

"Dia di sini, di sampingmu,"jawab Ishida, "Jangan banyak omong, kau harus diberi pertolongan pertama dulu."

"Ini semua salahku," geram Date—menggigit bibirnya, "Karena aku, Chousokabe harus terlibat dengan mereka semua. Aku—"

"Sudahlah, Date," sergah Ieyasu, "Kita harus menolong Motochika terlebih dahulu!"

"Mouri…"

Kucoba mengulurkan tanganku—meraih wajahnya, namun terlambat.

Suara-suara Date, Ieyasu, Ishida, dan Mouri memudar—makin sayup.

Tumpuk tindih.

"Chousokabe? Hei—Chousokabe?"

"Motochika! MOTOCHIKA!"

"CHOUSOKABEEEEEE!"

Aku sudah jatuh ke dalam dasar laut Shikoku yang gelap—sekali lagi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shikoku, ?**_

_**Benteng Nakatomigawa**_

_**? PM**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Motochika, kau baik-baik saja?"<em>

"…_ya, aku baik-baik saja."_

_Semilir angin laut yang kering meniup rambut kami, menghamparkan bau karang yang keras dan berat._

_Ieyasu mendesah di sampingku, menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok benteng._

"_Kau tidak menyesal?" ia menggumam, "Maksudku—pasti ada yang lain, 'kan? Jalan yang lebih baik. Semua ini seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi."_

"_Tidak usah bicara macam-macam. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu. Aku sudah…muak," geramku—dongkol._

"_Aku tahu, Motochika. Kau tidak menyukai hal ini. Aku tahu kau menyesal."_

_Kutatap matanya—penuh amarah, murka, kesal._

"_Aku tahu, kau menyesal telah membunuh Mouri."_

_Kukepalkan tanganku—lalu menghantamkannya ke tembok._

"_Aku bisa apa?" bisikku, "Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi."_

"_Sobat," ujar Ieyasu—mendekatiku, "Kau masih bisa melakukan sesuatu."  
><em>

_Ia menepuk bahuku, lalu tersenyum—penuh arti._

"_Ingatlah dia selalu. Simpanlah baik-baik semua kenangan, ingatan tentang dirinya. Jangan pernah lupakan dia. Dengan demikian, ia akan selalu hidup—walaupun hanya dalam hatimu."_

_Aku mengangguk, ikut tersenyum._

"…_ya. Walaupun hanya aku _satu-satunya_ orang yang akan mengingatnya nanti."_

_Ieyasu melangkah, berjalan ke luar tembok benteng._

"_Motochika?"_

"_Hm? Apa?"_

"_Kau juga akan mengingatku, 'kan? Di saat aku mati suatu saat nanti?"_

_Aku terperangah—agak getir mendengar pertanyaannnya._

"_Ngomong apa, sih, kau—bodoh. Tentu saja!" balasku—kesal._

_Ia tersenyum—lalu melompat keluar._

_Sebelum aku sempat menanyakan hal yang sama padanya—ia sudah lenyap._

"_Kau juga akan mengingatku, 'kan—Ieyasu? Sobat…" bisikku—tertelan bunyi angin laut yang mendesir—_

—_sebelum sebulan kemudian, aku mendengar ia tewas terbakar secara mengenaskan di tangan Matsunaga Hisahide._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, ?<strong>_

_**?**_

_**? PM**_

* * *

><p>Semuanya gelap.<p>

Mendadak, tubuhku terasa ringan—lalu serasa melayang, mengambang ke permukaan.

Seperti gelembung yang naik ke permukaan laut.

Perlahan-lahan, setitik cahaya masuk—membanjiri pelupuk mataku—mata kananku.

Mata kiriku tidak menemukan cahaya putih tersebut sama sekali.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"…lihat, dia sadar—dia sadar!"

"Jangan ribut, ini di rumah sakit. Kau tahu sopan santun, tidak—"

"Motochika! MOTOCHIKA!"

Aku terbangun pelan-pelan, dan menemukan diriku berada di ruangan putih—berbau steril.

Sekonyong-konyong, rasa sakit yang dahsyat menyerang kepalaku.

Aku mengerang, memegangi kepalaku yang ternyata dililit perban.

Kuarahkan pandanganku pada orang-orang yang berada di ruangan.

…

…aku tidak tahu.

…aku tidak tahu mereka siapa.

"Motochika, sobat," ujar seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kuning—menghambur ke arahku, "Kau sudah siuman! Kau bikin khawatir saja, kukira—"

"…_kau siapa?"_

Ia tercekat—mendadak terdiam.

Semua orang yang berada di sampingnya juga ikut tergagap.

"…'kau siapa'? Hei, jangan bercanda, Chousokabe…" desis salah seorang dari mereka—yang mengenakan kemeja hitam, berambut putih.

"Kau tidak _ingat_?" kata seorang lagi—yang bermata satu, mengenakan jaket kulit, "Kau tidak bisa ingat kami siapa?"

Aku berpikir keras—mencoba mengingat sesuatu, apa pun itu, namun aku tidak bisa.

"Motochika," kata si jaket kuning, "Kau ingat dirimu sendiri? Kau ingat siapa dirimu?"

"…aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa," jawabku—kelu.

Mereka semua terperangah.

"Chousokabe."

Kucari arah suara tadi.

Seorang pemuda berkaca mata, berambut coklat—duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Aku kecewa sekali denganmu," katanya—lalu bangkit, dan keluar dari kamar.

"Hei, tunggu! Mouri! Apa-apaan, sih?" omel pemuda berjaket kulit.

"Sudahlah, Date. Biarkan saja—mungkin dia _shock _melihat keadaan Motochika. Yang penting, kita biarkan Motochika beristirahat sejenak. Siapa tahu, ingatannya bisa kembali pulih," kata si jaket kuning.

"…maaf, bisa kalian jelaskan—aku ini siapa…? Kalian siapa?" gagapku—linglung.

Si jaket kuning menghela nafas—lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Namamu Chousokabe Motochika. Kami ini teman-temanmu. Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu, sedangkan orang ini bernama Date Masamune, dan di sebelahnya lagi bernama Ishida Mitsunari," ujarnya, menjelaskan.

"Oh, se—senang berkenalan," gagapku—kikuk.

Di luar dugaanku, tindakanku ini malah membuat raut wajah mereka makin suram.

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa mengingat kami semua, perlahan-lahan," kata si jaket kuning—dengan ekspresi pahit yang ditahannya.

"…"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"…jangan bercanda, Chousokabe," geram pemuda yang bernama Date—menggertakkan giginya, "Kau bercanda, 'kan? Kalau kau berniat mengerjai kami—menakut-nakuti kami—kau sukses besar. _Okay_, sekarang kau bisa lepaskan penyamaranmu dan bilang pada kami bahwa ini tidak benar—"

Pemuda berambut putih di sampingnya nampak murka, dan menyergahnya, "Date!"

Date tidak mampu menahan emosinya lagi—ia menyambar kerah bajuku, dan menjerit,

"MOTOCHIKA—BERHENTILAH BERBOHONG PADA KAMI! KATAKAN SEMUA INI TIDAK BENAR!"

Mendadak, lengannya ditepis oleh Ieyasu—pemuda yang berjaket kuning.

"Sudah, cukup. Date, biarkan Motochika beristirahat untuk saat ini," desisnya.

"Tapi—!"

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan semua yang terlanjur terjadi. Waktu tak bisa diputar kembali. Untuk sekarang, biarkan semuanya mengalir," timpal Ishida—yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Date merengut—melangkah keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu membanting pintu kamar.

"Ayo, Mitsunari. Kita juga keluar saja. Motochika, kau istirahatlah dulu. Nanti kami akan kembali menjengukmu," kata Ieyasu—sambil tersenyum pahit.

"I—iya."

Begitu mereka semua keluar, kucuri dengar beberapa percakapan yang terjadi di luar pintu kamarku.

Sayup-sayup, namun terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"…_Oi, Ieyasu."_

"…"

Bunyi _duk _teredam. Aku tidak tahu itu bunyi apa.

Seperti bunyi sesuatu yang menghantam dinding.

"_Jangan duduk di lorong. Kau menganggu pemandangan saja."_

"…"

"_Oi, Ieyasu—"_

Kemudian—jika telingaku tidak salah—aku mendengar suara isakan.

"_Jangan munafik. Bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi bilang—bahwa—"_

"…_aku tahu, Mitsunari. Aku tahu."_

Kucengkeram ujung selimutku.

Dadaku serasa melilit.

Jarum jam di dalam ruangan seolah dikeraskan sepuluh kali—selagi suara tangisannya bergetar di luar sana.

"…_sudah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Lihat, kau memeluk lututmu dan menangis seperti ini. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini."_

"…_maaf, Mitsunari. Tolong…bisa kau biarkan aku seperti ini—saat ini saja…"_

Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Mereka orang-orang yang tidak kukenal—atau aku tidak mengenal mereka karena aku tidak bisa mengingat mereka, entahlah.

Yang jelas, mereka bersedih—mereka menderita karena diriku.

Aku juga tidak mengerti.

Tapi, air mataku mengalir deras—tak terbendung.

Kugenggam ujung seprai, selagi suara isakan Ieyasu dari luar terdengar kemari.

Menyiksa.

Menyakitkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 14 Februari 20XX<strong>_

_**Apartemen distrik B**_

_**16:45 PM**_

* * *

><p>Kulirik arlojiku—waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima kurang lima belas sore.<p>

Aku menggeliat, kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Kuraih sebuah gelas biru, dan mengisi air panas ke dalamnya.

Tanganku merogoh ke stoples kaca berisi kopi dan gula, sambil mencari sendok.

"Aaaah," desahku, "Tontonan hari ini ada yang menarik tidak, ya?"

Dengan segelas kopi panas di tanganku, kunyalakan televisi.

"_Acara memasak bersama Furukawa-san! Karena hari ini spesial—hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis yang dimabuk cinta—Furukawa-san membagi tips-tips rahasianya dalam acara 'Valentine's Special!"_

Kuraih _remote_, dan mengganti saluran.

"_Takeda Tigers memimpin! 3-0! Luar biasa! Dengan gol spektakuler yang berhasil disarangkan oleh gelandang terbaiknya, Sanada-san—"_

"_Siang hari ini, terjadi perampokan di distrik C—pelakunya disinyalir—"_

"_Nikmati makan siang bersama keluarga Anda di restoran kesayangan kita semua—"_

"_Apa pendapat Anda mengenai kasus ini, Inspektur? Berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang ada, pelakunya tidak bisa digiring ke tahanan—"_

"_Aaaaaah! Kau tidak mungkin menang melawanku, Falcon Ranger! X Beam!"_

"_Falcon Punch!"_

"_Tomohiro-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mencintaimu!"_

Kugaruk kepalaku.

"Acaranya basi semua, nih," gumamku—menyeruput kopi yang mengental.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke kotak kertas yang besar di atas meja—penuh dengan bingkisan dan cokelat.

Semuanya dari cewek-cewek di kampus—bahkan kebanyakan dari cewek-cewek luar fakultasku.

Sambil berpikir, pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana.

_Sudah lama—aku mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan ingatanku yang berserakan._

_Aku nyaris mampu mengingat semuanya._

_Mengenai Ieyasu, Date, Mitsunari, aku hampir mampu mengingat mereka—namun belum sepenuhnya._

_Namun, rasanya—masih ada yang hilang?_

Mendengus tak peduli, kuarahkan _remote_, mengganti saluran sekali lagi.

"_Kami meliput dari Galeri Kebudayaan Nasional, mengenai lomba lukis yang baru-baru ini diselenggarakan oleh pemerintah. Pemenang pertama—yang sangat mengejutkan—masih sangat muda, berstatus mahasiswa dari fakultas kesenian Universitas A."_

Saat aku bersiap mengganti saluran—mataku terpaku.

Sosok pemuda—yang waktu ini berada di rumah sakit—muncul di layar televisi.

"_Pemenang pertama adalah Mouri Motonari-san, 21 tahun. Karyanya yang berjudul 'Siluman Laut Barat' berhasil meraih penghargaan terbaik di seluruh negeri. Lukisan tersebut kini dipajang di atrium utama Galeri Kebudayaan Nasional, Tokyo. Mouri-san, apa komentar Anda mengenai karya ini?"_

"_Saya tidak ingin berkomentar," _kata pemuda tersebut—wajahnya terlihat terganggu.

Namun, dasar wartawan gatal, ia tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"_Sepatah kata? Dua patah kata—mengenai karya Anda?" _ujarnya—membujuk.

Pemuda itu mendesah—dan berbicara pelan-pelan.

"_Saya mengangkat lukisan itu dari tema 'kenangan'—hanya itu yang bisa saya berikan."_

Aku tercekat.

_Kenangan?_

Matanya yang tirus menatapku dari layar kaca—seolah menusuk inti jantungku.

Begitu kamera mengarah pada lukisan yang tergantung—aku melonjak dari sofa.

Aku berlari ke kamarku, dan menggerebek seluruh isi mejaku.

Melempar, menggali semua barang yang tertumpuk.

Ini dia.

Sebuah kanvas kecil—berada di tanganku.

Mulanya, aku sempat melihat lukisan ini—sewaktu aku masih dalam masa pemulihan ingatanku, namun kubiarkan begitu saja, karena aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa dari benda ini.

Tadinya, kukira lukisan ini buatan Mitsunari—yang pernah berkunjung ke sini pasca pemulihan ingatanku.

Ternyata bukan.

Gambar yang ada di lukisan ini—seperti versi kecil dari lukisan yang terpampang di acara televisi tadi.

Sama persis.

Dua orang laki-laki berdiri di lukisan ini.

Salah satunya mengenakan jubah panjang, menaiki kapal perang yang megah—menerjang ombak yang ganas.

Satunya lagi berdiri di atas benteng merah, mengenakan zirah hijau—berkilat, diterpa sinar mentari.

Cepat-cepat, kurogoh ponsel di sakuku.

Kucari namanya di daftar kontakku—di antara sembilan lajur nama 'Mouri' yang ada di sana.

_Mouri Motonari._

_Motonari._

_Ini dia._

Kuketikkan pesan sesingkat dan sepadat mungkin yang diperlukan.

_**Mouri-san, aku perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu.**_

_**Ini menyangkut 'kenangan' yang kau bicarakan.**_

_**NB : 'Siluman Laut Barat' ada padaku—di apartemenku, kemarilah jika kau ingin mengambilnya kembali.**_

Pesan terkirim.

Kusandarkan punggungku ke dinding—menghela nafas kaku.

Suara televisi di ruang tengah sayup-sayup terdengar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 14 Februari 20XX<strong>_

_**Apartemen distrik B**_

_**21:33 PM**_

* * *

><p>Kumiringkan gelasku—mengisinya dengan bir kalengan dan es batu.<p>

Kutenggak cepat-cepat, menelan rasa pahit yang ringan dalam kerongkonganku.

Sebuah sendawa keluar—cukup keras.

Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh mabuk sekarang.

Tidak—sebelum ia datang.

Namun, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku.

Kuteguk satu gelas lagi, lalu membanting gelasku ke meja.

Kulihat jam dinding—sudah larut malam.

Dia tidak datang malam ini—atau begitu yang kupikirkan.

Dering bel nyaring terdengar.

Aku bangkit dari kursi, lalu meraih pegangan pintu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk nyengir—begitu melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kau telat."

"Aku sengaja, karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu," tukas Mouri—dingin, "Apalagi dengan orang amnesia sepertimu."

Aku mendecak—jengkel.

"Aku langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraan," ujarku, "Bisakah kau ceritakan—sebenarnya, apa hubunganku denganmu, Mouri-san?"

Matanya menyipit, wajahnya terlihat sama sekali tidak senang.

"Aku menemukan lukisanmu di kamarku," lanjutku, "Aku yakin, sebelum aku kehilangan ingatan, aku pasti pernah berhubungan denganmu. Nah, aku ingin tahu lebih jelas lagi, seperti apakah hubungan kita waktu itu?"

"Lupakan saja, dasar bajak laut pemabuk,"desis Mouri, kasar.

"Kenapa tanggapanmu seperti itu?" tanyaku, heran, "Di antara semua teman-temanku, hanya kau yang tidak bersedia membantuku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku."

Ia tersenyum—sinis, berkacak pinggang, "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, untuk melupakan semua tentang diriku. Bagus! Kau sudah lupa semuanya. Karena itu, lebih baik kau tidak mengingat semuanya lagi!"

"Apa-apaan, Mouri?" tukasku—murka.

"Terserahmu, kalau kau ingin mengingat semua tentang sahabat-sahabatmu—tapi, aku tidak sudi diingat kembali olehmu! Aku muak! Kau bisa saja mengingat semuanya kembali—tapi tidak tentang diriku!"

Sebuah bunyi lonceng—jernih, nyaring—berdering dalam kepalaku.

Rasa nyeri yang amat sangat menyerangku.

"…_**Lupakan aku…kau tidak perlu mengingatku…aku tidak pantas…"**_

"…_**jangan…lupakan saja aku, Chosokabe…lupakan…"**_

"TIDAK!" raungku—membuat Mouri mundur, tergagap.

Aku bingung—takut.

Suara-suara itu terus bermunculan dari dalam kepalaku, seperti jamur-jamur yang tumbuh di musim hujan.

Secara tidak sengaja, aku terpeleset—terjatuh.

Mouri refleks mendekatiku.

Kuraih pergelangan tangannya, dan kutarik dalam pelukanku.

"Chousokabe—"

"Diam."

"Apa—"

"Kubilang diam."

Kubiarkan jemariku menyisir rambutnya—membiarkan insting mengambil alih diriku.

Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya.

Ah.

Ada kerinduan yang tersembunyi di sana—tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Aku tidak bisa.

"Chouso—"

Kalimatnya terhenti oleh ciuman yang kuselipkan ke bibirnya.

Aku terus menciumnya—tidak berhenti.

Ia mendorongku—terengah-engah.

Kuperhatikan—wajahnya dipenuhi air mata.

"Aku benci," bisiknya, "AKU BENCI KAU!"

"Kenapa, Mouri?" aku bingung, "Aku—"

"Kau pembohong," isaknya—serak, "Kau berjanji—kau berjanji padaku…..kau berjanji akan mengingatku—selalu mengingatku! Kini, aku telah berhasil mengingatmu, namun kau malah mengingkari janjimu!"

"Maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti—"

"PERSETAN KAU, CHOUSOKABE!"

Ia bangkit, lalu melangkah keluar—membanting pintu.

Perlahan, kusentuh bibirku sendiri—lalu menggumam,

"Selamat _Valentine_, Motochika."

Aku tertawa—terbahak-bahak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 10 Maret 20XX<strong>_

_**Restoran Yakiniku H**_

_**14:58 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Chousokabe, kau telat."<p>

Aku tertawa kecil—sambil tergopoh-gopoh mendekati satu meja.

Seorang wanita melambai kepadaku—di sampingnya, beberapa pemuda duduk.

"Aku sudah lapar, nih," gerutu Date, "Gara-gara nungguin Motochika!"

"Hahaha, maaf. Di jalan agak macet."

"Seperti biasanya, ya, Chousokabe," keluh wanita tersebut, "Amnesia atau tidak, kebiasaan sulit hilang."

Aku nyengir kecil.

"Kau juga," balasku, "Lidah tajammu tidak pernah tumpul, ya, Sayaka."

Semua mata yang memandangku membelalak.

"Chousokabe…..kau….."

Aku kembali nyengir.

"Motochika—kau….?" gagap Ieyasu—nyaris menjatuhkan gelas minumannya.

"Jangan kaget begitu, Ieyasu," kataku, "Wah. Ramai benar resto ini. Untunglah Ishida tidak mengamuk seperti dulu. Lebih baik, aku tidak merokok untuk saat ini."

Wajah Ishida memerah—menahan marah, namun binar di matanya tidak tersembunyikan.

Ieyasu tertawa—Date nyengir.

"Motochika—kau ingat! KAU INGAT!" serunya—serak, tercekik oleh kebahagiaan.

"Selamat," ujar Sayaka—singkat, namun mengena, "Ayo, pesan yang spesial."

"Kau ingat kami? Kau ingat semuanya?" tanya Ieyasu—bersemangat, merangkul bahuku.

"Belum, belum semua," jawabku, "Masih ada beberapa kepingan yang belum tersusun."

Date menatapku—penuh arti.

"Masih ada satu _puzzle_ yang belum selesai," timpalnya, "Selesaikanlah, _bro_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, 28 Maret 20XX<strong>_

_**Shikoku**_

_**17:03 PM**_

* * *

><p>Kutemukan diriku berada di pesisir Shikoku, sekali lagi.<p>

Debur ombak menghantam karang—dan angin laut yang berhembus.

Kulepas sandalku, dan memijak pasir yang lembut dan hangat.

Kubiarkan buih ombak menyapu kakiku, membasahi setiap pori-pori kulitku.

Kuambil sebuah kulit kerang seukuran bola golf, dan kulempar jauh-jauh ke tengah permukaan air yang berkilauan ditimpa mentari.

Menghasilkan bunyi tercebur yang bening.

Matahari makin condong ke barat, langit dihiasi awan yang memerah karena senja.

_Kepingan terakhir ada di sini._

_Semuanya belum lengkap._

Suara langkah—yang sangat kukenal—terdengar.

Kualihkan pandanganku, dan Mouri muncul.

"Lihat," kataku, "Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tidak heran, banyak pasangan yang berbulan madu ke sini."

"Aku tidak percaya," geramnya—ketus, "Kau mengikutiku sampai ke sini. Kau membuntuti rombongan fakultasku dalam kunjungan kedua ke sini."

"Mumpung fakultasku sedang libur," jawabku—sambil terbahak, "Aku juga ingin menemukan sesuatu yang hilang—di sini."

Mouri mendecak.

"Aku pernah dengar," kataku, "Di Shikoku—konon terkubur harta karun yang tak ternilai banyaknya, disimpan oleh penguasa di sini—pada era peperangan zaman dulu."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel roman," tukasnya, "Atau kebanyakan membaca komik dan menonton film kartun."

"Betulan, kok," balasku, "Harta itu terkubur di dasar lautannya—tak tersentuh oleh zaman, tak lekang oleh waktu. Mereka dikubur oleh penguasa sini—kau tahu?"

Mata Mouri membesar.

"Aku tahu," bisikku—tegas, "Aku tahu, karena _aku_ sendirilah yang menguburnya. Di dasar ingatanku yang terdalam. Di dasar jiwaku—rohku, yang tidak akan lekang oleh waktu, ruang, tempat. Bahkan beberapa kali kehidupan pun tidak akan mampu menghentikanku dari menggalinya ulang."

Mouri maju—mendekatiku.

"Bohong."

"Tidak. Sungguh. Lagipula, harta itu adalah milikku. Aku yang memilikinya—jadi terserahku jika ingin kukubur dan kugali ulang, bukan?"

"Perompak memang egois."

"Memang."

Ia menghambur—melempar lengannya ke tubuhku.

Mouri terisak.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku, "Selama ini, kau pasti menderita—kau pasti tersakiti olehku."

"Aku sebal," gerutunya—sambil terisak-isak, "Kau membuatku sedih. Kau membuatku jengkel. Kau tidak tahu—apa yang kurasakan selama ini."

"Aku sudah ingat lagi, kok."

"Jangan bilang kau akan melupakanku lagi."

Aku terbahak, lalu mengeluarkan kanvas kecil dari tas punggungku.

"Berkat ini," ujarku, "Terima kasih juga padamu, Mouri."

"Kau bisa simpan saja itu," katanya—mengusap air matanya, "Kalau-kalau kau amnesia lagi. Atau kunjungi saja Galeri Kebudayaan Nasional kalau kau lupa."

"Iya, iya."

Kudorong sedikit tubuhnya, lalu kami terbaring di pesisir—membiarkan ombak membasahi tubuh kami.

Menatap langsung ke atas—ke langit yang mulai gelap dan berbintang.

"Waktu itu…pantai juga seperti ini, ya?" kataku.

"…aku tidak ingat. Tapi atmosfirnya memang mirip," jawab Mouri.

Aku bangun, lalu mendekatkan wajahku ke Mouri.

"Segalanya berawal dari Shikoku, dan berakhir di Shikoku juga, eh?"

Ia tersenyum—tulus, tanpa kebencian.

"Harta karun yang sesungguhnya adalah sesuatu yang dinamakan _kenangan_. Ya, 'kan, Mouri?"

* * *

><p><em>Keping terakhir telah disusun.<em>


End file.
